Till we meet again
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack and Sam meet while in Iranian prison.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Till we meet again

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: .nz**

**RATING: R**

**SPOILERS: Before the moive**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: Jack and Sam meet while in Iranian prison.**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction, Heliopolis **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. Thank you Judy for beta reading this story for me**

**SONGS:**

************************************************* **

**Lieutenant Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill had been held in prison for nine weeks. In that time, they tortured him, got information, beat him up repeatedly, and he was made to watch in horror as his capturers took turns in raping teenagers who were sixteen years old and older. **

**Every time he yelled out for them to stop, they hit him, so after the third time, he didn't say a thing. He tried looking away, but they held his head each time. Afterwards, he threw up, even though there was nothing to throw up. Then they returned half an hour later and started torturing him again. **

**First Lieutenant Samantha Carter was a pilot over in Iran during the Gulf war. It was after Valentines Day when her team went out for another bombing run. **

**When they did their bombing run and were returning back to base, other planes showed up and started shooting at them. There was an air dogfight. Sam managed to knock six jets out of the sky before she was hit. **

**She called it in and where she was before she ejected from her jet. She was lucky to eject when she did because her jet exploded twenty seconds later. **

**When Sam's parachute opened, she watched where she was going and landed safely. Then she quickly gathered her chute up and hid it, and she started working her way to the Parisian (I don't know what border you mean, it probably should be the Iraqi or Iranian border) border. **

**She hid when she saw a patrol heading her way. Once they were gone and it was safe, she carried on walking until Iranian men showed up out of nowhere with their guns. **

"**Well, well, we've got ourselves another American" one of them said in his language, then he said it in English. **

**He stepped forward and his eyes widened, then he took her hat off. The others were shocked to see it was a female. **

"**Well look, the other American will talk when he finds out what we got here, tie her up." **

**One of the men went to tie Sam up, only to have Sam turn around and pull out a knife and stab him. When the others saw, they went to grab her, Sam fought them the best she could, she cut two other men's arms before she was knocked out. **

**Jack was sitting up and leaning against the wall when he heard the doors open and saw that two men were carrying someone. Then he saw his cell door open and the two men walked in and dropped the body on the floor and then walked out and closed the door. **

"**Tomorrow, we are going to have fun with your American cell mate, and you are going to watch us have fun and slowly kill her." Jack was shocked when the leader said 'her'. **

"**She's a fighter, I like that in a woman." **

"**Why kill her in front of me?" **

"**She killed three of my men, tomorrow we are going to pay her back for what she did to them." Then they walked out of the room, closing and locking the door. **

**Jack looked at the woman, he could see that she had blond hair from the back and he saw red blood spots at the back of her head. He knew that they must have knocked her out. **

**He sat there for twenty minutes when he heard her groan, so he knew she was going to wake up with a headache. When Sam woke up, she blinked a few times then moved her hand and felt the lump on the back of her head. Then she slowly sat up and looked around to see that she was in a cell. She heard movement and then froze. Jack saw her freeze. **

"**Hey, are you ok?" Sam turned around to see a guy in the cell with her. She moved away from him then said,**

"**You're American." **

"**Yeah, been here for almost two and half months" Sam frowned. **

"**There have been no reports of any Americans captured, that I know of." **

"**I was on a classified rescue mission, I was left behind, and my so called team think that I'm dead." **

"**So they don't know that you're alive and there's no rescue mission?" **

"**Nope." Sam looked at the guy, she could tell he was over six feet tall****,**** with brown hair. She could see that they had tortured him from his cut lips, swollen bruised, puffy left eye, and red nose, which she thinks might have been broken some time ago, and the way he moved made her think that he might have cracked or broken ribs. She saw that his right knee was swollen. **

"**What did they want?" **

"**Information, why my team went in to rescue the hostages, what the American plans are, why did we come, same thing all the time." **

"**How many times have they tortured you?" **

"**Three times a week, but they do other things and make me watch them," he closed his eyes and shook his head. **

**Sam moved from where she was and moved over and sat next to him so she could have a closer look at him. **

"**Tomorrow, you're their next… victim" **

"**Victim?" **

"**They take turns in raping women and teenagers… then they take them into the next room… two days later they kill them" **

"**Oh God!" Sam was shocked with what he just said.**

"**The leader told me that they are going to rape you tomorrow, then… kill you… slowly and they are going to make me watch." Sam swallowed while thinking about what those men were going to be doing to her. **

**They were quiet and lost in their own thoughts for the next two hours when the leader and two of his men returned. They put two cups of water through the bars. **

"**We decided, we are not going to kill the woman tomorrow, we will have our fun every day till I decide I have had enough of her," they laughed and then walked out of the room closing the door. They heard them walk away. **

**Sam got up and got the two cups of water then returned and sat next to him. She passed him a cup. **

"**Thanks, they give me three cups a water a day, but no food," then he took a sip of his drink. **

**They were quiet for the next three hours when they noticed it was getting cold when the sun started****to set. Jack went to stand but groaned when he tried, so Sam stood up and helped him to stand up. **

"**Thanks, come on, we better get some sleep," she helped him over where the straw was and helped him to lie down on it. **

"**Thanks, come here, we can share body warmth." Sam layed down, snuggling up to his side. **

"**By the way, I'm Jack" **

"**Sam, Lieutenant Samantha Carter." **

"**Nice to meet you, Lieutenant." ****T****hey closed their eyes and relaxed. **

"**Lieutenant, there is some thing I have to ask." **

"**What is it Jack?" **

"**Are you on any birth control pills or anything?" **

"**No, I have a allergic reaction to both pills and injections." **

"**Oh, ok." **

**Sam thought about what he said, then she did some calculations for a minute, then she moved till she looked down at him since there was moonlight coming through the bar windows. **

"**What's wrong Lieutenant?" **

"**I did some calculations and it's not good." **

"**Meaning?" **

"**If they keep me alive, and if the leader is the first to… rape me…" **

"**You would become pregnant, is that what you are saying?" **

"**Yes" **

"**Well, we better think of a plan to get out of here, but how?" **

"**Don't know," then she lay down again. **

"**Don't worry, we will think of something." **

"**We haven't got much time." **

"**I know," then they closed their eyes and fell asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**The next morning the sun was starting to rise when Sam woke up. She got up and walked over to a spot where she could relieve herself. Once done, she looked to see if there was a way that she could try to escape. **

**She looked around while thinking when the doors opened and one of the men walked in and passed Sam two cups. Then he looked her up and down while smiling, then turned and walked out the door. **

**Sam turned around to see Jack looking at her. She walked over as he sat up and moved till he was leaning against the bars. She passed him his drink. **

"**Thanks," then he watched her as she looked around while thinking. They were quiet the whole time. Sam looked around till she saw a bent piece of wire in the next cell. She then looked around thinking, and then she looked down at her boots. She got down on one knee and started taking her bootlace off. **

"**What are you doing?" **

"**There's a piece of wire in the next cell, I'm going to use my bootlace to make a line so I can get it, then use it as a key." **

"**Ok." Once she got it off, she made a loop hole in it. Then she walked to the bar and threw the loop end in, she just missed it, so she pulled it back and tried again. **

**On the tenth try she got it. Then she slowly pulled it till the loop was closed around the wire, which was under a piece of wood. Then slowly, she pulled the wire out and over towards her. Once she got it in her hand, she then quickly put her bootlace on, then straightened the wire up when she heard the door starting to open. So she quickly put it down her boot and moved over to Jack's side just as the leader walked into the room with five men behind him. **

"**We are going to have our fun now," he got the key out and put it in the door when one of his men ran into the room and said something to him then he pulled the key out. **

"**We will be back in one hour," then they walked quickly out of the room closing the door. **

**Then they heard him yelling, like he was giving orders. Jack and Sam looked at each other. **

"**Do you think you can unlock the door?" **

"**I had a look before, no, I need more time," she leaned back against the wall pulling her knees up. **

"**What would you do if it does happen, and if and when we do get out of here and you are pregnant?" Sam looked at him, **

"**I'll have an abortion soon as I return, I'm not going to carry that… rapist murder's child. I am against abortions, but…." **

"**I understand… what if the father is some one else?" Sam turned and looked at him. **

"**You?" **

"**Yes… but the thing is, I'm married and have a son." **

"**No, I won't do that to you." **

"**Sam, please… a few years ago when I was a cadet, my girlfriend became pregnant, I didn't know till after she had the abortion, she was rushed to the hospital a few hours after she had the abortion, she was bleeding quite badly, so they operated on her. The doctor who performed the abortion punched a hole in the uterine wall, it became infected. They managed to sew the hole up and stop the bleeding. Everything was ok for an hour, then she got an infection where they sewed the hole, they tried everything… she ended up having a hyster****e****ctomy done, after the operation the doctors told her what they had to do to save her life. The doctor who performed the abortion wasn't a doctor at all; he did go to med school but failed on the exams. So you can under stand." **

"**Yes, but things have changed since then." **

"**I know, the choice is yours, Sam." **

"**I know." Sam thought about what he said. **

**She knew he was right as she knew that a friend of hers, who was a cadet in the Air Force and had become pregnant by her boy friend, was told by the boyfriend that she had a choice, the baby or him. Her friend knew that if she had the baby, her career was over, so she had the abortion. **

**Then, days later, she was rushed into the hospital after her boy friend dumped her. She ended up getting an infection. She lived and moved on. Sam found out she did get married and that her doctor told her that she couldn't carry a child, after she had two miscarriages. **

**So, she got her sister to become a surrogate mother for her. She was lucky to have twins, one of each. It was the only time, since her ovaries had become infected after the two eggs were removed and she had a hysterectomy after the infection had spread. **

**She still serves in the Air Force and is stationed at San Diego Air Force base and she has two six-month-old children. Her husband is also in the Air Force. They had been friends since high school and he was there for her when she was down and when she was in hospital. Sam thought that it might have been her, so she turned and looked at Jack, **

"**What's your last name, Jack?" **

"**O'Neill, with two 'L's." **

"**Full name." **

"**Jonathan Jack O'Neill," Sam nodded. **

"**Ok, we will do it, but we will have to be quick, and since you're in, well bad shape, I'll be on top, if that is ok?" he nodded. **

**Sam moved so she could take her boots, pants and panties off. Jack moved till he was lying down, then undid his pants and moved them down to his knees. When Sam saw his long, thick dick, she didn't realise how big it was and it was hard, just seeing it made her even wetter. **

**She stepped over till one leg was over his hip then she crouched down and moved her hand between her legs so she could grab his dick. Then she moved it to her opening, then moved to sit down, taking him fully. Then she moved her hand and put it onto his chest for balance. **

**His hands went to her hips. She looked into his brown eyes, then she moved up and down his long shaft, doing circles at the same time. Then she started picking up the pace trying to not let out a moan, she even noticed Jack was trying not to let out a moan himself. **

"**Oh God, I'm so close," he said. **

**Sam moved even faster as she came close to screaming out his name. Jack moved his hand and grabbed her pants and passed them to her, when she was just about to scream, Jack put them over her mouth to muffle his name. **

**Then he put the pants in his mouth and screamed out her name as he spilled his seed into her. She milked him and then she collapsed on top of him. She heard him take in a sharp breath so she quickly sat up. **

"**Sorry." **

"**It's ok, we'd better get dressed" **

"**Good idea, they will be here soon." **

**Sam stood up and moved away from him. She quickly put her panties on, then her pants and boots. While she was getting dressed, Jack did the same. Then Sam helped him to stand up so he could hobble over to one corner where he could relieve himself, then return. Sam helped him to sit down again and she sat next to him. **

"**We will work some thing out Sam." **

"**I know Jack." He held onto her hand while looking at her the best he could. **

**They waited all day, no one came, and they noticed how quiet it was outside. So Sam stood up and went to where the wall was, then she climbed it till she could look outside. She could see that the men were still around; they were unloading weapon crates and putting them under the net. She let go and landed on her feet, then she stepped back and sat next to Jack. **

"**What did you see?" **

"**There are men still outside, they are unloading crates full of weapons,****"**** which is about fifty meters away." **

"**Ok, I think you could try the lock tonight and we get the hell out of here." **

"**Good idea," then the door opened. **

**They turned to see a man walk into the room, he bent down and set out two cups of water on the ground in their cell, then he stood up and walked out the door closing it behind him. Sam walked over and picked up the two cups and walked back over and passed a cup to Jack before she sat down next to him. **

**She looked at Jack, noticing how pale and sweaty he looked, so she knew he was running a fever. Then she remembered seeing his legs where he was shot, she noticed that one was infected, which wasn't a good sign. They drank their water in silence then they went to bed like last time. **

**Sam stayed awake while Jack slept. **

**Five hours after Jack fell asleep, Sam got up and pulled the wire out of her boot, then she walked over to the door where she worked on the lock. When she heard it click, she turned to see that Jack was still sleeping, so she put the wire back into her boot and opened the door, then closed it quietly. **

**Then she went to the main door and looked outside. There was no one guarding them, so she turned the door handle and opened it. She looked outside and walked out shutting the door, then she ran and crouched behind a jeep which was close by. **

**She looked around the area and worked her way towards the back of a tent. She got down on her stomach and lifted the bottom and looked to see what was inside. There was a lantern on and a guy there. He stood up and walked outside the tent. **

**Sam listened to him walking over to where his mates were, which was ten meters away. They were talking, so Sam rolled into the tent and stood up. She looked around and saw a canteen, so she picked it up, opened it, sniffed it and then took a sip. **

**When she discovered it was water, she drank the lot then put it back to where it was before. Then she looked around when she saw a bag, so she opened it up and saw it was first aid bag. She looked through it till she saw a syringe and a bottle of morphine. **

**So, she got them and put them in her top pocket with a small bottle of iodine and cotton balls. Then she put the bag back. She looked around and saw the bunch of keys. She went through them till she found the one she was looking for. **

**She managed to get it off the key chain and put it in her pocket. Then she saw another canteen of water, she checked it first before taking it with her for Jack. Then she went back the way she came. When she got back into the cell, she used the key to lock the door, then she walked over to where Jack was. **

"**Jack!" He moaned. **

"**Jack!" **

"**Sam****?****" **

"**Here, sit up, I got some water for you." **

"**What! How?" He sat up and she passed him the canteen. **

"**Shh, drink," she watched him drink half of the canteen, then he looked at her when he saw what she pulled out of her pocket. **

"**Where did you get that?" **

"**First aid box, I noticed how sick you were getting and my best guess is that you have blood poisoning." **

"**Bad?" **

"**Yes, it's caused by the infection from the bullet wound in your right leg."**

"**Oh!" **

**Sam filled the syringe with two mils of the morphine, then she grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve and moved it into the moonlight so she could see a vein. Then she injected him with it then removed it and rubbed his arm. Then she put the cap back over the needle and put it back into her pocket. She looked at him. **

"**Thanks!" **

"**You're welcome, have you finished?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Good, now I need to clean the wound, I have iodine with me, it's the best I can find." **

"**I'm sleepy." **

"**Ok, why don't you lay down and get some rest?" **

"**You too, Sam," he lay down and was asleep seconds later. **

**Sam ripped his pants where the wound was. She used the cotton balls and the iodine to clean the wound up the best she could. **

**Once done, she stood up and used the key to get out and return everything back, then returned back to the cell. She lay down close to Jack and got some sleep. **

**Later that morning, Sam noticed the improvement in Jack but she knew it would be a few days before he would be well enough to travel. She checked his wound and saw how pussy it was. She knew she would have to remove the bullet that was in his leg, but she would have to wait till that night to get a few things. **

**A guy showed up morning, noon and night with their water and left. Sam did check the area out the best she could through the window. She hadn't seen the leader or his men anywhere, which is a good or bad thing, she didn't know. **

**That night, Sam managed to get to the tent where the first aid bag was. She took the whole bag and returned back to Jack. She gave him three mils of the morphine, which knocked him out, then she moved his body over to where the moonlight was coming through the window. **

**Then she took a deep breath and used a small knife she found in the tent to get the bullet out. She first squeezed a lot of pus out, then she used the knife to get the bullet out. Once she got it out, she then cleaned the wound with what water she could find, then she used the iodine afterwards. **

**When she finished, she pulled him back over to the hay, which was their bed. Then she got two syringes out and filled them both with morphine, and then she hid it under the hay. Then she took the bag and returned it back to the tent, then returned back to Jack's side and got some sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry i couldn't get this chapter up yesterday. It seams that FF been having problems, now that they are fix i can post and send reviews, so now you can read and review, this chapter and CH 02. So please, please review both chapters**

**Chapter three**

**Over the next three days, the same guy showed up with water for them. He noticed that Jack was lying down on the hay sleeping, so one day he looked at him then to Sam, **

"**What's wrong with him?" **

"**He's sick, he got blood poisoning from the bullet wound that got infected." **

"**Is he going to die?" **

"**With blood poisoning, yes he would, unless he gets antibiotics" **

"**Good, let me know when he is dead." **

"**Where is your leader?" Sam knew she had to find out so it would give her time to work out a plan to escape with Jack as soon as he was well enough. **

"**He will return and he's looking forward to having fun with you." **

"**When will he return?" **

"**Three days," then he walked out and closed the door. **

**Sam looked over at Jack, who was still sleeping. She knew she had to think up a plan to get them out of there. **

**The next morning Jack's fever broke, which was good news, and the swelling in his knee had gone down. He was awake and sitting up but he still leaned against Sam. **

"**How are you feeling Jack?" **

"**Better, hungry, what's the latest?" **

"**We will have to leave tonight, the leader and his merry men are returning tomorrow." **

"**Oh, so we need a plan then?" **

"**I got one, I did some checking out last night and I know where we are." **

"**Good, where are we?" **

"**One hundred and ten miles from the border." **

"**Oh!" **

"**Don't worry, leave every thing to me, we will get out of this." **

"**I hope so." **

"**Rest Jack, you will need your strength for the move tonight." **

"**Good plan… good plan," then he drifted off to sleep once again. **

**That night, Sam let Jack rest while she went to get her plan set up. She worked her way over to where the boxes of ammo were to see what they had. They had Grenades, rifles with plenty of clips, bazookas, plastic explosives and detonators. She grabbed some plastic explosives and detonators. **

**She then moved around the area setting everything up, then she went to get a hose and gas can from one of the jeeps. Then she started siphoning the gas into the gas can till it was full. Then she stopped it before it overflowed and worked her way to the jeep that was closest to the cell block. **

**She then poured it into the jeep then she returned and did it again to another jeep. Once the main jeep was full and there were two gas cans full in the back with water for the radiator. She went to get the bazookas and put them in the jeep, then the first aid bag and four canteens of water. **

**Once that was done, she then walked back into the cells where she lay down next to Jack and woke him up. **

"**Jack!" **

"**Mmm?" **

"**Jack, wake up, it's almost time," he opened his eyes and looked at Sam. **

"**Sam?" **

"**Yeah, it's me, the guard will be here in a minute to check on us." **

"**Then what?" **

"**After he is gone, we go, everything is set." **

"**Good," then they heard the door open, so they pretended to be sleeping. **

**Once the guard left, they waited for a couple of minutes before Sam helped Jack to get up. Once up, she helped him to the door where she unlocked it, and they stepped out, then she closed and locked the door. **

**Then she put plastic explosives in the hole with a detonator, then they went to the exit door and stopped. Sam looked outside to see if it was all clear, when it was, she helped Jack into the jeep when they were spotted. So, Sam flicked the switch then there was an explosion. The ones who spotted them started firing at them. Sam fired in return then she was hit and went down. **

"**Sam!" Jack called out. **

"**Go Jack, it's too late for me, go west, that will get you to the border," then there was another explosion. **

**Jack covered himself when the explosion hit. He looked at Sam, she wasn't moving, so he got out when the Iranian men shot Jack, so he had no choice but to get back into the jeep and drive away just as the ammo area blew. **

**Jack drove west when he noticed that they were on his tail. He floored it the best he could for few minutes when they stopped firing. Jack turned to see that they stopped so he kept going till he reached the border. **

**Four hours later, the sun was up when he reached the border. When he got to the other side he was in pain, so he stopped and got out, he found the bag and opened it. What he saw was the map and he saw the 'x' on it so he knew Sam must have put it in there just in case something happened to her and he got out. **

**When he knew where he was, he got back into the jeep and headed to where camp was. When he reached camp four hours later, he almost collapsed from loss of blood and other injuries. When he was close, two jeeps showed up so he stopped and leaned forward when he heard, **

"**Put your hands up, who are you?" Jack leaned back in the seat then turned to see six men with guns pointing at him. Jack reached under what was left of his tee shirt. **

"**Stop or I'll shoot!" Jack pulled out his dog tags then his hand went onto his lap. **

"**Colonel Jonathan O'Neill, United States Air Force, I was a POW, there is another POW… Lieutenant Samantha Carter, she was shot when she helped me escape. You have to send a team in before they rape and kill her… but I think I'm too late." **

**Then he closed his eyes and he leaned over to the other seat. One of the men radioed for a medical team while the others waited. When the CO and medical team showed up, they got Jack on a stretcher when he came to. **

"**Colonel, you're going to be fine" a male voice said. **

"**Who's the CO here?" **

"**I am, you're going to be fine, Colonel" **

"**Stop!" **

"**We've got to get you to the infirmary!" **

"**Stop, I've got information, important!" **

"**Later, you're losing blood!" **

"**General, check the bag, the map… the map, you've got to find Sam," then he lost consciousness. **

**They put him on the back of another jeep and the medical team left to head back into the base. **

**The general walked over to the jeep and picked up the bag. He opened it and saw the map. So he opened it and saw the 'X', then he started barking orders then they headed back to camp so they could start a rescue mission now they knew where the missing female pilot was. **

**When Sam came to, she had her clothes ripped off her till she was naked. She could tell that it was already morning. One thing she noticed was the throbbing between her legs. **

**So she knew that they raped her. She rolled over and curled up in a ball, shaking from shock. **

**Then she felt the throbbing in her shoulder and right leg as well, she knew that was where she was hit. She was like that for ten minutes when the door opened and she heard footsteps. **

"**Well, well, I see you are awake, good, so you're ready to have some fun, I like my women awake." **

**She heard him get closer, then he removed his clothes. Then he rolled Sam onto her back so she started fighting him back. **

"**No, No, you bastard." **

**He was kissing the side of her neck, Sam saw his knife, so she tried to get him off, then she grabbed his knife then quickly put it against his throat. He stopped, then moved back, then he looked into Sam's cold eyes. **

"**Get off me right now or I'll cut your throat!" **

**He went to grab the knife when Sam cut his throat, but not all the way through. He rolled off Sam and onto his back, then she stood up and looked down at him. **

"**I'm going to make sure you don't rape another woman or teenager again." **

**Then she crouched down and grabbed his still hard penis then, with one slice, she cut it off, which caused him to scream. Then she shoved it into his mouth then she stood up. **

"**Suck your own dick, asshole and you messed with the wrong person." **

**Then she quickly covered him up and grabbed his gun. Then, she went to the door just as he lost consciousness. When the door opened, one man walked in and over to his leader. Sam closed the door and walked up behind him. He went to call out, **

"**Don't say a word, just drop your weapon and turn around." He turned around and was shocked to see Sam there, holding his leader's gun. **

"**Now did you fuck me, yes or no?" He looked at her. **

"**You know about DNA test? If I find out that you are one of the bastards that raped me, I'm going to do to you, what I did to your leader, so what is it going to be, yes or no?" **

"**Yes!" **

"**How many others raped me without my knowledge?" **

"**Ten." **

"**Call them in here, and say the wrong thing, and you are dead… now, before we start, move his body over to there." **

**He moved his leader's bloody body over to where the others couldn't see it, then Sam kicked the clothes over there as well. Once done, she lay down on the hay curled up with part of the gun pointing at him. **

"**Remember, wrong move and you're dead. I'm a pro shot, just remember that," then he called the others in. **

**When they walked in, they talked, luckily she understood some of the language. When they put their weapons down, they decided who was going to be first. When it was sorted, they all walked into the cell that wasn't damaged in the blast. Once they were all in, Sam made her move.**

"**Hello boys, don't move or you're dead!" She stood up and moved, then she made them move around the cell. **

**Once she was on the outside, she closed and locked the door. **

"**Now, I'm going to make sure you guys don't rape another woman or teenager again." **

**Then, she picked up one of the guy's guns and she shot them between the legs, twice each. They went down screaming in pain. She took the key out and threw it over to where the body was, then she picked up another gun and walked to the door and opened it. **

**She saw some of the men heading towards her so she shot them, then more showed up, so she shot them also till they were all dead. Then she walked over to a tent where she could find something to wear, then she filled a bag up with canteens of water, then she made markers just in case the rescuers showed up and wondered****where she went. **

**She even left a message for them. Once done, she started walking towards the border. **

**The General spoke to his bosses from the Pentagon, he got a no go on the rescue mission because they had received a report and photos of Sam's body and a message for all Americans to get out. **

**When the General finished the call, he went to check on Colonel O'Neill after he was sent a photo of the Colonel, so they knew that he was alive. The General couldn't see the Colonel till the next day since he was resting till then. **

**Sam walked through the day and night, luckily there was a full moon out. By next morning, she was close to the border since she was following the tire tracks that Jack made. **

**When the General walked into the infirmary, he walked over to the bed to see Jack awake. **

"**Colonel, how are you feeling?" **

"**Sore, tired, what's happening, I heard that there's going to be no rescue." **

"**Sorry Colonel, I was informed last night, the group of Iranian men who held you and Lieutenant Carter sent a message, photo and dog tags of the Lieutenant to the Iranian ambassador in Washington, he passed them on to the Chief of Staff, I'm sorry Colonel." **

"**She deserves a medal General, she risked her life to save me, she helped me to get out of that hell hole." **

"**It's not up to me Colonel." **

"**If you and the top brass knew what she did to get me out of there, you would think otherwise." **

"**Get some rest Colonel, we will talk later." **

"**No… sir." **

"**Colonel!" **

"**General, all due respect, the Lieutenant risked her life to get out of the cell to get me water and antibiotics for the infection and blood poisoning I got from the bullet that was in my leg. Hell, she even dug the thing out. She looked after me General. She risked her own life to go out at night to get the antibiotics and water. The night she was… killed, she went out and set up explosives around the camp, when she helped me into the jeep, we were spotted so she pushed the button so there would be a chain reaction. Some of the men fired at us, she fired back, but she was hit… she told me to go, then she lost consciousness. I wanted to bring her body back, but I… I had no choice, they were firing at me and I had no weapons… when I got ten meters away, part of the cells blew up… Lieutenant Carter was where the explosion was sir. She died to save my life." The General looked at Jack, not saying a word for a minute. **

"**Get some rest, we will talk later." **

"**Yes sir," then the General walked out of the infirmary to see the doctor walking over to him. **

"**Doctor, what is Colonel O'Neill's condition?" **

"**Colonel O'Neill has five bullet wounds, three are new I say twenty four hours old, he's got damaged knee cartilage on his right knee, three broken ribs, a swollen left eye, as you saw****.**** Cracked jaw, broken nose, cuts and bruises over his face, stomach, ribs and chest, he's dehydrated, underweight, he's got an infection and blood poisoning, he is one lucky man to be alive." **

"**The Colonel told me before that Lieutenant Carter had been sneaking out of the cell to get him water and antibiotics." **

"**I know, he told me this morning and I saw the bag. The Lieutenant sure saved his life, it was a shame he couldn't return the favour." **

"**I know, keep me up to date on the Colonel's condition." **

"**Yes sir… General he's going to be returning back stateside in couple of days." **

"**Thank you Doctor," then they went their separate ways. **

**Jack slipped in and out of consciousness over the next twenty-four hours since the General spoke to him last. Some times Jack woke up screaming out. **

"**NO," then he tossed and turned, then he woke up breathing hard. He looked around to see a nurse standing next to him. **

"**Colonel, it's ok, you're safe now, just relax." Jack relaxed and she injected something in his IV, then he drifted off to sleep saying, "Sam."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Sam was tired, she crossed the Pakistani border before nightfall. She had four bottles of water left with her so she walked till she saw the light of the camp. **

**By that time, the sun was starting to rise. When she walked to the base, the guard saw her walking towards them, so one got on the radio as they walked towards Sam till they stopped just as jeeps showed up and guns pointed at her. **

"**Boy, am I glad to see you guys, did Jack make it?" **

"**Who are you?" **

"**Lieutenant Samantha Carter, got a drink?" then she collapsed on the ground. **

**They quickly checked her over while a medical team and doctor showed up. When he saw her face, he was shocked, **

"**Some one get the General, tell him Lieutenant Carter is alive." **

"**You know her doctor?" **

"**I've seen her photo, she was reported MIA, come on let's move it!" **

**Then they put Sam on a stretcher, got her on the back of a jeep and headed to the infirmary where the General was when he got word of who the woman was. When he saw her, he was shocked. The medical staff worked around her cleaning her up, putting an IV in her before taking her into surgery. **

**The General went back to his office and called the Chief of Staff to give him the good news. **

"**General sir, I have some good news!" **

"**General, I was in a meeting!" **

"**Sorry sir, First Lieutenant Carter is alive sir, she just walked onto the base twenty minutes ago, guards saw her two hundred meters from the base." **

"**That is good news, what's her condition?" **

"**Don't know yet General, she's in surgery as we speak." **

"**Ok, keep me posted General." **

"**Yes sir," then they hung up. **

**Then the General went to tell Jack that Sam was alive, when he walked into the ward where Jack was, he walked over to his bed. **

"**General, what's going on?" **

"**I've come to give you some news… Lieutenant Carter is alive!" **

"**Rescue mission?" **

"**No, she must have walked here," Jack was shocked to hear that Sam was alive. **

"**Where is she sir?" **

"**In surgery, that's all I know," Jack nodded. **

"**Thanks for telling me General… she must have escaped and walked all the way here, she must have walked three days with no sleep!" **

"**We won't know till I talk to her." **

"**Yes sir, thanks for telling me." The General turned and walked away leaving Jack alone. **

**Jack was shocked but happy that she was alive, he had been wondering what happened to her. ****T****hen he remembered that she might be pregnant, if she was, he wondered if everything was ok. Then he realised that he was going home tomorrow, he hoped that he would get a chance to see her before he returned back stateside, to thank her. He knew all he could do was wait. **

**Later that evening, the doctor walked over to Jack's bed to check on him before turning in for the night. **

"**Colonel, how are you feeling?" **

"**Good, how's Lieutenant Carter, the General told me." **

"**She's going to be fine Colonel." **

"**Doc?" He looked at the doc wondering what was wrong with Sam. **

"**Sorry Colonel, I can't say." **

"**Can you do some thing for me?" **

"**What is it?" **

"**Tomorrow, before I leave, I would like to see her just for a minute, I want to thank her for saving my life," he smiled. **

"**Sure, she's been asking about you, wondering if you made it here or not." **

"**You haven't told her?" **

"**No, tomorrow I will, now get some sleep you've got a long trip back to stateside." **

"**I know, thanks doc." Then the doctor walked away leaving Jack to get some rest. **

**The next morning, Jack was in a wheelchair, a nurse pushed him into the room where Sam was, then she walked out leaving them alone for a few minutes. **

**Jack wheeled himself over to the bed, he could see she was sleeping. He put his hand into hers while looking at her. When Sam woke up, she felt a warm hand on hers, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times before turning her head to see who it was. **

"**Hey, how are you feeling?" **

"**Jack!" **

"**Yeah, it's me, I was told that you were killed." Sam snorted which made Jack raise an eyebrow. **

"**What?" **

"**Just like you, when everyone thought you died." **

"**Yeah, I can't stay long, I've been shipped stateside and am leaving in few minutes." **

"**Oh, ok." **

"**What happened?" **

"**They raped me while I was unconscious and I woke up naked and bruised from what they did to me." **

"**Oh Sam, I'm sorry. I would have gotten you out but I had no weapon and I thought you had died." **

"**Well I'm here alive." **

"**Yes you are… I almost didn't make it." **

"**You?" **

"**Yeah, they had to revive me twice on the table." **

"**Oh, well, at least you're going to be ok and are going home." **

"**So are you, in few days." **

"**I know, I was told this morning… Jack, I killed them all, I did it out of anger." **

"**You have every right to be after what they did to you." **

"**I know… the leader, he… he tried to rape me again… I stopped him." **

"**Good for you." **

"**I cut his dick off and cut his neck through, but not all the way through, and I shoved his own dick in his mouth," Jack looked at her in shock. **

"**Should I be worried?" Sam smiled. **

"**No, you're safe, the others who raped me, I shot their dicks off and left them in the locked cell screaming their lungs out as I went all rambo and killed all the men there." **

"**Rambo Sam… hang on, what about… clothing?" **

"**Naked" **

"**Wow, that is one way to distract them, I'm proud for what you have done." **

"**Are you?" **

"**Yes and thank you for saving my life." **

"**You're welcome." Then an airman knocked then opened the door. **

"**Sorry sir, it's time," Jack and Sam looked at the airman.**

"**Thank you airman," then Jack turned and looked at Sam. **

"**When I return, I'll put in my report about what we had to do and the reason why. I'm sure they would understand." **

"**No, don't… I'm not pregnant, with what those bastards did to me… I was also bleeding when I woke up, sorry," then tears started falling down her cheek. **

"**Hey, it's not your fault… I better go, look after yourself." **

"**You too Jack, just one question, what rank are you?" **

"**Lieutenant Colonel." **

"**Ok, take care." **

"**You too Lieutenant." **

"**Yes… sir!" **

"**Bye!" **

"**No!" **

"**No?" He frowned. **

"**Till we meet again, one day our paths will cross again," he smiled.**

"**One day." **

**Then they squeezed each other's hand before he let go and looked into her eyes one last time before he turned around and wheeled to the door and out, then the door closed. Sam cried herself to sleep not long afterwards.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**Three years later. **

**Sam was working at the Pentagon labs, working on a dialling program for the Stargate project, which was under NORAD at Cheyenne Mountain. For the last two years, she had been travelling back and forth between Colorado Springs and Washington DC. She was working in her lab one day when her phone rang. **

"**Carter." **

"**Sam, it's Catherine." **

"**Hi, how's things at the SGC?" **

"**Good, remember that Dr. Daniel Jackson I was telling you about?" **

"**Yes, I remember." **

"**He's here and he's worked it out, the gate address." **

"**What?" Sam was shocked. **

"**You're joking?" **

"**No, and we just checked it out, it works, it's just as you said it was, it's a gateway to another planet." **

"**I knew it, I knew it, so what's happening now?" She said, smiling. **

"**General West is sending a team through tomorrow." **

"**Any chance for me to be on that team?" **

"**Sam, it's a one way trip." **

"**Oh, so no then?" **

"**No, sorry." Sam let out her breath. **

"**After what I have done to help you get this project up and running, I should be on that team." **

"**I know Sam, but something's up. I don't know what it is. General West has been talking to Colonel O'Neill behind closed doors for the last half hour." Sam sat up when she heard the Colonel's name.**

"**Catherine, did you say Colonel O'Neill?" **

"**Yes, why?" **

"**Colonel Jonathan Jack O'Neill?" **

"**Yes, Sam what is it?" **

"**I've got to talk to him." **

"**Why?" **

"**When are they shipping out, do you know?" **

"**Tomorrow morning, I think. Sam, what's going on?" **

"**I'll tell you later****. L****ook, I'm sending you a package, make sure that Colonel O'Neill gets it, even if you have to give it to one of the other men who are going through the gate." **

"**Sure." **

"**Thanks, I promise the next time I'm in town, I'll drop by and tell you what's going on." **

"**Ok Sam, I'd better go." **

"**Same here, thanks for telling me." **

"**You're welcome," then they both hung up. **

**Since it was lunchtime, Sam left the pentagon and went home where she picked up the parcel with the note that was still attached to it, then went to the overnight courier place to send it. Once it was sent, she went to get some lunch, then returned back to work. **

**The next morning, the courier stopped at Cheyenne Mountain to drop the package off for Catherine. When she got it a few minutes later, she opened it up to see a note and a photo with the package. She read the note. **

'**Catherine, the photo is the reason why Colonel O'Neill should get this parcel, talk to you soon, Sam' **

**When she looked at the photo, it was Sam with two young children, a boy and a girl, she turned the card over and it read **

'**Jonathan Jacob Carter O'Neill (JJ) and Dorothy Hannah Carter O'Neill born 20/10/1992.' **

**Catherine was shocked with the names and worked out that the kids were just over two years old. She quickly walked down to the locker room to see Daniel walking out. **

"**Daniel is Colonel O'Neill in there?" **

"**Ah, no, everyone in the gate room, why?" **

"**Have you got room for this?" she showed him the parcel. **

"**Why?" **

"**When you get to the other side and you have time, give this to Colonel O'Neill, please." **

"**Sure," she passed him the parcel and he put it in his backpack. Then they walked down to the gate room talking about other things. **

**A few minutes later, Catherine watched as the two teams and their gear went through the gate, then it shut down. She then called Sam to give her an update before returning back to work. **

**While on Abydos, they made contact with the people there. They were there for three days when RA showed up. That night, Jack was putting the bomb together when Daniel showed up. **

"**Jack, is that a bomb?" Jack turned around. **

"**What are you doing here?" He said in a cold tone. **

"**I came to give you this, Catherine asked me to give it to you," he showed him the parcel. **

"**You can have it," then he turned around to finish putting the bomb together.**

"**It's got your name on it, she told me it's from Sam." Jack stopped and turned to Daniel. **

"**Sam?" **

"**Yes, that's what Catherine said." He stepped forward and gave him the parcel. **

"**Whatever it is, it must be important, otherwise she wouldn't give it to me to give to you." Then he turned around and walked to the door where he turned around and looked at Jack. **

"**Whoever this Sam is, he must be important to you Jack, and whoever he is, must also know about the Stargate project and Catherine." **

"**She." **

"**What?" **

"**Sam's a she… Samantha… Carter." He sat down on the steps. **

"**Oh, I'll leave you alone." **

"**No!" **

"**Why?" Jack looked up at Daniel, then his face softened. **

"**When I was a prisoner over in Iran, there was another prisoner in my cell, it was Samantha Carter, Lieutenant Samantha Carter. She saved my life, she helped me escape… I thought she died, till she walked into camp four days later. She walked for three days with no water that I know of, no rest, bullets in her, scratches, bruises, and blood splattered over her. She walked over one hundred miles to reach base, she sure shocked the hell out of everyone there and at the Pentagon when they received word. They raped her because she helped me escape." **

"**Oh God, then how did she escape?" **

"**She cut the leader's throat, not all the way, and cut his dick off and shoved it down his throat. That's what I'd been told when a team went to check out the enemy's base camp, there were bodies everywhere, she left one hell of a mess behind. There were ten men in a cell, all dead with two bullets in their crotch where she shot them. From what the General from the Pentagon told me, I said she was Rambo, she killed over one hundred men and blew up a number of ammo crates before walking away." Daniel was shocked. **

"**Sounds like she would have given Rambo a run for his money!" Jack snorted. **

"**Yes, she would have alright, when she returned stateside, she took three months off because of her injuries, then she took six months off three months later. All I know is that it was for personal reasons." **

"**Well, perhaps that reason is in your hands. Whatever it is, it must be important to you?" **

"**Yeah… she received the medal of honour for what she did." **

"**Wow, that is hard to get." **

"**Yeah, that, with a POW medal, five purple hearts, an aerial achievement medal, a distinguished flying cross and an airforce overseas ribbon since she did her tour over there during the war and a promotion to Captain. It was her last flight before shipping home when she was shot down." **

"**Wow, I'll leave you alone, then," then he turned around and walked away. Jack looked at the letter with his name on it. Then he opened it up and read it. **

'**Jack, first of all, thank you for saving my life. I came close to quiting the Air Force when I returned, but something changed, within me, which made me change my mind and it made me a better, stronger woman and Air Force officer. What caused me to become that person was that when I returned stateside and was recovering from my injuries, I found out that I was pregnant.' Jack was shocked when he saw the word, 'pregnant'.**

'**The doctors said that I was lucky that I didn't lose the baby after what had happened to me. I told them that the baby was stubborn, like it's mother and father… I knew that you were the father Jack, and that, one day, we will meet again, and when we do, I'll introduce you to your son or daughter. If our child has the will to live, to survive, so will I. This child has given me hope, life, where I had none when I walked into base camp that day. Now I have, thanks to you. Here are photos of me during my pregnancy, so you wouldn't miss out. I tried to find you, but even your home address is classified. One day I'll find you, till we meet again. Sam' **

**Then it had on the bottom, 10/05/1992. Jack unwrapped the parcel to see a small eight by ten photo album. He opened it up to see first, a photo of Sam in her dress blues. He saw that she put a piece of paper in it, 'award service 20/05/92, 3 months'. **

**Then he flipped the page over to see her in maternity dress blues, '20/06/92 4 months'. Then he realised that it was how long she was pregnant for. The next photo was an ultra sound picture, it had the date and, what shocked him was what was next to it, '25/06/92 twins'. He couldn't believe it, he was the father of twins. **

**The next photos were of her as she was getting bigger, but he could tell she was happy in every one of them. One photo brought a tear to his eye, it was a photo of Sam in a hospital bed holding twins in her arms, the note said, 'turn it over', so he turned the page over to see photos of the twins close up. He then went back and pulled the photo out and turned it over, it read, **

'**Jonathan Jacob Carter O'Neill, 7 pounds, 8 ounces, 0426, **

**Dorothy Hannah Carter O'Neill, 7 pound, 10 ounces, 0431, **

**20/10/92' **

**Jack smiled and realised that they were born on his birthday. He flipped it back over to look at them, then put it back in the album. Then he flipped over the next few pages. There was a photo of the three of them. He could see how much they were growing up. **

**The last photo was just taken last week in a park. He could see who looked like Sam and who looked like him. He could see that they both had blue eyes and light brown hair and they both looked like Charlie, his son who had died a few weeks ago. **

**Then he remembered what Sam had said in the letter, that the baby didn't give up****,**** only to find out it was twins who didn't give up, they both survived and so did Sam, and what the twins did to her. Made her a better, stronger woman and Air Force officer. **

"**What have I done?" He knew he had to follow orders, he turned and looked at the bomb, then to the photos. He then realised, that life is worth living and that, one day, he would return back to earth to Sam and their children. He realised there and then that his children and Sam had saved his life once again. **

"**Right, plan 'B'," he looked at the photo once more, then he closed the album, stood up and walked over to the bomb and finished working on it. **

**Then he left to talk to the leaders about a rebellion against RA. The next day, they did do the rebellion. When Jack and Daniel realised that RA was leaving in his ship, they looked at each other, "bomb", they both said, so they went and got the bomb and placed it in the rings. **

**Jack set the timer then stepped out of the rings while Daniel ringed the bomb up. Then they ran outside and looked up in time to see the ship explode. Then, everyone cheered, they were pleased that they were now free of RA. **

**That night, they all partied and had a wonderful time. Jack walked outside and looked up at the stars. He was there for a few minutes when Daniel walked out and over to him. **

"**What made you change your mind?" **

"**You, Skar'ra, Sam, JJ, and Dorothy." **

"**Who are JJ and Dorothy?" Jack turned to Daniel. **

"**My son and daughter, Sam had twins, they are mine." **

"**What, wow, but…" **

"**When we were held captive together, the leader of the guards was going to rape Sam. Then his men were going to rape her afterwards.**** Sam told me she was ovulating, and if they did rape her and she became pregnant, she would have an abortion. I offered and the rest is as you say, history" **

"**Did you know she was pregnant?" **

"**No, the day I was shipped stateside, I spoke to Sam for a couple of minutes, she told me that she had lost the baby, they raped her so badly that she bled. She lost four pints of blood because of that and her wounds, but somehow the kids survived and lived." **

"**Just like you and Sam." **

"**Yeah!" **

"**Jack, when I showed up at the pyramid, I was going to tell you, I found Earth's address." **

"**What?" Jack was shocked. **

"**I found it, you and the others can go home tomorrow." **

"**What about you?" **

"**Daniel," they turned to see sha're walking out of the tent. Jack looked at Daniel then smiled. **

"**I understand, what about your family back on earth?" **

"**I've got no one Jack, my parents were killed when I was eight. I've been in Foster homes ever since." **

"**I understand, go on." **

"**Don't worry, you will see Sam again." **

"**I know." Then Daniel walked over to sha're then walked back into the tent. Jack looked up in the night sky. **

"**Thank you for giving me a second chance." Then he turned around and walked back into the tent not knowing that Oma was there with a smile on her face. **

"**You're welcome, Jack O'Neill," then she was gone.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**The next day, Jack and his team, minus Daniel, returned back to Earth. After they were cleaned up, they had their long briefing before they tried dialling Abydos. When it wouldn't lock, Jack knew that they had covered the gate. They all left to go home. Jack was changed and was ready to leave when Catherine showed up. **

"**Jack!" **

"**Catherine." She saw that he was carrying the photo album. She held out a folded up piece of paper and he looked at it. **

"**What's important to you, Jack, the Air Force or what's in that album? **** Y****ou've got a second chance. Don't screw it up this time round or you will have me to deal with me." He smiled, then gave her a kiss on the cheek as he took the piece of paper from her. **

"**Thank you and I promise I won't screw up." **

"**Good, now go." **

"**Yes ma'am." ****H****e walked away with a smile on his face. Catherine walked over to the phones and called Sam. **

"**Carter." **

"**Sam, it's Catherine, Jack is back." **

"**What happened?" **

"**Don't know the details, but one thing though is that he is a whole different person from when he left here, and I think the parcel might have something to do with it," she said smiling. **

"**It might, thanks Catherine." **

"**Any time Sam. Oh, I gave him your address," then she hung up and walked away smiling. **

**Jack went and filled out his retirement papers then handed them into General West. Then he left to return home where he found out that Sara wanted a divorce and the house, so he signed those papers as well. Then he packed everything up and walked out the door after saying well by to Sara. **

**H****e got into his car and went around to Andy's place. He spoke to Andy for half an hour, then Andy took him to the airport since Jack was leaving his truck and most of his stuff at Andy's place. Jack got on the plane and headed to Washington. **

**When the plane landed, he got his bag and headed to the exit. ****H****e got in a taxi and headed to Sam's house since Catherine had given him Sam's address. When the taxi stopped outside of a two-story house, he paid for his fare before grabbing his bag and getting out, then the taxi was gone. As he walked up the path to the front door, he could hear voices inside. **

"**Jonas, I said no!" He recognised it as Sam's voice after three years. He still remembered her sweet voice. **

"**Sam, you do what I said!" **

"**No, now get out!" Then he heard a slap, then he heard the kids crying, which made him angry. **

"**Shut up you kids!" **

"**Don't you yell at my kids!" **

"**Your kids, your kids, they are our kids!" Jack decided to knock on the door then waited. **

"**Shut those fucking kids up, I'll get rid of who ever it is!" He waited then the door opened. **

"**What do you want?" Jack looked at Jonas up and down and he could smell alcohol on his breath and could tell he was slightly drunk. **

"**Is Samantha Carter home?" **

"**So, she screwing you too?" Then he turned around and walked into the house. **

**Jack followed; he put his bag on the ground then closed the door. Then he followed him down to the kitchen where he heard, **

"**There's a guy at the door, he's looking for you, I suppose you're screwing him too?" Jack stood in the doorway when he saw Sam slap Jonas across the face. **

"**How dare you accuse me of sleeping around, you're the one who doing the sleeping around. Now get out, it's over, Jonas, and for the tenth time, no, I'm not marrying you," she said yelling at him. **

"**Yes you are, because tomorrow I'm telling everyone that we are getting married." **

"**Then it's your word against mine, now get out!" **

"**No, now you get me a drink and shut those kids up!" **

"**You heard her, get out!" They both turned to see Jack in the doorway.****,**** Sam's eyes widened, "Jack!" **

"**Till we meet again," he said with a smirk on his face. **

"**Till we meet again." She walked over to him without taking her eyes off him till she stopped in front of him. **

"**You're looking a lot better than I last saw you, Jack." **

"**You too, Sam. I received your parcel, thank you." **

"**You're welcome, would you like a cup of coffee?" **

"**Love some, would you like for me to take care of the trash for you?" She smiled. **

"**Yes, thank you," then she turned around and walked into the kitchen while Jack walked over to Jonas. **

"**She asked you to leave, now there is the easy way or the hard way." **

"**You can't tell me what to do, you don't live here." **

"**Neither do you Jonas, now leave or I'll call the MPs again!" **

"**Ok, I'm leaving, but I'll be back." Then he walked out the door and they heard him get in his car and drive away. **

**Jack walked into the kitchen to see Sam trying to make him a drink. He walked over to her and put his hands into hers. She turned and looked at him. **

"**Come here!" She turned and went into his arms. **

**They both hugged each other. He rubbed her back till she was ready to let go. When she did, she stepped back and looked at him. **

"**What are you doing here?" **

"**I came to see you and our children whom I'm looking forward to meet." She smiled. **

"**Have you told your family?" **

"**I… Charlie, my son, was killed a few weeks ago, and I signed the divorce papers six hours ago. Then I decided to come here. So, here I am. Oh, I'm also retired, I did it when I got back from Abydos… that was the planet I was on." **

"**Ah, sorry to hear about your loss, Jack." **

"**Thanks, so have you and kids had dinner yet?" **

"**No, but I better get something on." **

"**Do they like pizza?" Sam laughed. **

"**They love it." **

"**Pepperoni?" **

"**Yes… your favourite?" **

"**Yep, what yours?" **

"**I don't have any." **

"**Ah, so where's the phone book and phone, I'll get us some pizza for dinner, would you like that?" **

"**Sounds good to me and the phone number is on the fridge and the phone's behind you." **

"**Cool, after the phone call, how about the introductions?" **

"**Sure." Sam watched Jack as he made the phone call. When he finished and he had hung up, he turned around to see two frightened children standing behind Sam. He crouched down to look at them closer. **

"**They are scared Jack." He looked up at her. **

"**Why?" **

"**Jonas." **

"**Ah," then he looked at them then moved forward. **

"**Hello, what's your name, I'm Jack?" **

"**You know mummy?" **

"**Yes I do, your mummy's a hero." **

"**Why?" **

"**She saved my life not once, but twice" **

"**Mummy, did you save him?" Dorothy asked. **

"**Yes, yes I did," then she looked at Jack. **

"**I'm Dorothy." **

"**I'm JJ." **

"**Well hello JJ, Dorothy, your mum said you are scared of Jonas." They both nodded. **

"**Well, you don't have to with me." **

"**That's what he said when he first meet them, Jack," he looked up at her. **

"**Pizza?" **

"**No," then he looked at them. **

"**I was told you love pepperoni pizza." **

"**We love pizza." **

"**So do I and guess what, we are having pizza for dinner, would you like that?" **

"**Yes, thank you." **

"**You're welcome.****,**** I know you're afraid of me, but you don't have to be. You see, people know me as the big bad Colonel, but I'm really a big teddy bear, who loves giving hugs?" **

"**Are you in the Air Force?" JJ asked. **

"**Used to be, but I'm retired now. So, you know what I would like to do right now?" They shook their heads for no. **

"**I would love to give you two a big hug, would you like that?" they shook their heads. **

"**Please," he said sounding like a five-year-old, which made Sam smile. **

**Dorothy moved till she was standing in front of Jack, he opened his arms and she stepped forward wrapping her arms around his neck, so he wrapped his arms around her waist. **

"**I love giving hugs, what about you JJ?" He stepped forward and did the same. **

**Jack managed to wrap both arms around them both, then he stood up while holding onto them. **

"**Hey some one miss out on the hugs?" They turned to look at Sam. **

"**Hugs mummy?" JJ asked. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around them and Jack also. **

"**Family hug," Jack said while looking at Sam. **

"**Family hug." **

"**So what do these to rug rats do before dinner?" They giggled. **

"**Watch a DVD." **

"**Ah, so what DVD do you kids watch? How about you show me, ok?" They nodded, then he put them on the floor. **

"**Ok, lead the way." He followed them into the living room. **

**They showed him it was a cartoon show. So, he sat down on the couch and they sat down on their beanbags, then JJ picked up a remote and pressed play. **

"**Care bears," he said. **

"**Yep," Dorothy said. **

**Jack turned to see Sam looking at him, she nudged her head, so he stood up and walked out of the living room and back into the kitchen to where Sam was. **

"**Hey, are you ok?" **

"**Yeah, you were wonderful with them." **

"**Thanks, so are you bringing them up by yourself." **

"**I did have some help, my father helped me out for a bit." **

"**Ah, so Jonas?" **

"**We met at the academy, he was sweet and charming. We dated a few times, then started going out for a couple of months before I was sent overseas…. When I returned, everything went to hell. He wanted me to quit, I wouldn't. When I found out that I was pregnant, I was shocked but happy at the same time. After I was promoted, I was introduced to the Stargate project and have been involved ever since. After Jonas found out I was pregnant, he started to become violent, so I broke it off with him and he didn't like it. He was sent on one mission after another in the past two years. **

**On Saturday nights, dad stayed and looked after the kids at night, so I ****could**** go out and have fun. Somehow Jonas knew where I'd be, which bar I was at, he would show up and make a big scene, then my friends and I would leave and go to another bar, he followed. We even went into a couple of strip places one time; one of my friends was getting married. Jonas showed up just as we were having fun…. He gave the stripper a broken jaw and nose. Jonas was arrested and charged, all he got was a slap on the hand. That was two weeks ago and he was booted out of the black ops for what he did." **

"**Black ops, I didn't know he was on black ops." **

"**He was, he was your replacement after you were MIA." **

"**Ah, and he still shows up?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Ok, so while we are waiting for dinner, tell me a bit about yourself, because I would like to get to know you and for you and kids to get to know me." She smiled. **

"**I would like that." **

**They sat down where they took turns in talking and laughing for half an hour when dinner arrived. Jack went and paid for it, then he returned into the dining room to see Sam putting plates on the high chairs. **

"**Kids, dinner's here," Jack called out. **

"**Oops, sorry," she smiled. **

"**It's ok, I do it my self." **

"**Ok," then the kids walked into the dining area. **

**Jack put them in their high chairs and gave them a slice of pizza while Sam got them all a drink. When she returned, she passed them their drinks before sitting down and picking up a slice of pizza. She watched as Jack talked to the kids. She could tell that they were happy, they giggled or laughed at his jokes and that made her smile.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**After dinner, the kids went back to finish watching the DVD while Jack and Sam did the dishes. **

"**I've never seen them so happy here at home, at day care yes, but never at home." **

"**Well it's good to know that I haven't lost my touch." **

"**Yes it is, you are wonderful with them." **

"**So are you Sam." Once the dishes were done, Jack looked at Sam. **

"**What happens now?" **

"**Well it's bath time for them." **

"**Ok, need any help?" **

"**Sure, come on, the DVD should be finished by now." They walked into the living room just as it finished. **

"**Ok kids, bath time." **

"**Oh do we have to?" **

"**Yes!" **

"**Sam, do they have bubble baths?" **

"**No, why?" He smiled then walked away. **

**He went to his bag and opened it; he pulled out one of the presents then closed it. When he returned to Sam's side, he passed it to her. **

"**For the kids, I hope you don't mind?" **

"**No, no I don't," then she opened it up with the kids looking at her. When she saw it was bath toys and two bottles of kid's bubble bath, she turned and looked at him. **

"**Thank you Jack." **

"**You're welcome, I used to give Charlie bubble baths, he loved it and with the smell, it will make the kids fall asleep with no problems." **

"**Ok," then she turned to the kids who were looking at them. **

"**Who wants a bubble bath?" **

"**Me," they both said smiling. **

"**Ok, let's go." They walked upstairs and down to where JJ's room was. When they walked in there, Jack could see it was a stars and moon night theme. **

**Then they walked through a door to see a toilet with steps up to it and a child's toilet seat on top for the kids. There were even steps for the hand Basin. There was a corner shower with a hand held showerhead and a bath. Jack watched Sam fill the bath up with water. **

**While it was filling up, she read the instructions then put the amount of mixture into the water. Then bubbles started to form. The kids smiled when they saw what was happening. **

"**Ok, clothes off." Sam started with Dorothy, so Jack stepped forward to help JJ. **

**When they were done and the bath was full and the water tested, Sam put Dorothy in, while Jack put JJ in. **

"**Jack, can you stay with them while I get their Pyjamas for them?" **

"**Sure." **

"**Thanks." He sat on the edge of the tub watching them play with the bubbles, and then he got the bath toys and passed them to the kids.**

"**Thank you." **

"**You're welcome." They started playing with their new toys while having fun at the same time. **

**Jack watched them play with their new toys and splash one another while laughing at the same time. He turned to see Sam in the doorway with towels and kids pyjamas. He smiled at her, as she did in return. **

"**Having fun?" **

"**Yes mummy," JJ said. **

**Sam walked in and put everything on the bench, then she sat down on the edge of the bath looking at her kids who was covered in bubbles. Then she turned to look at Jack who was looking at her. **

"**The kids will love their night baths from now on." **

"**Yes, they will alright." They turned to see them having heaps of fun. **

"**Jack?" He turned to look at her. **

"**Where are you staying tonight?" **

"**I was going to call a hotel." **

"**You can stay here, if you like?" **

"**Are you sure?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Thanks." Then they looked at their kids. **

"**JJ, Dorothy, remember when I said to you that one day you would meet your daddy?" **

"**Our real daddy?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Yes, is Jonas our real daddy?" **

"**No he's not, Jack is your real daddy." They looked at Jack then to Sam, who nodded, then back to Jack. **

"**You're our daddy" **

"**Yes I am and I'm willing to get to know you and for you to get to know me. Would you like that?" **

"**Yes, we would." **

"**Cool." They giggled then he turned to Sam. **

"**They get their giggling from you." **

"**I know, so get used to it." **

"**Yes ma'am," then he gave her a salute, which caused the kids to giggle. **

"**Oy, a house full of giggling Carters," he said as he rolled his eyes, which made Sam smile. They talked to their kids till it was time to get out. **

"**But mummy," they said whining. **

"**You can have your bath again tomorrow night, ok?" **

"**Bubbles?" **

"**Yes with bubbles, now come on, I'm sure daddy would love to read you a bedtime story," she said, smiling. **

"**Sure, come on, let's get you kids dressed shall we?" They got them out of the bath and into the shower where they rinse the bubbles away and washed their hair. Once done, they were dried down and put in their pyjamas. **

"**They take turns in their room," Sam said. **

"**Ok, whose room is it this time?" **

"**Dorothy." **

"**Ok," then he turned to the kids. **

"**Ok, what book would you kids like for me to read?" He said.**

**When they walked into Dorothy's room, he saw that she also had the same space theme, but her room was in light blue, where JJ's was darker blue. Dorothy got into bed and waited for Jack. He sat down on the bed and JJ climbed onto his lap. He saw Sam pick up a book, which was on Dorothy's dresser, and passed it to Jack. **

"**Thanks" he saw the book mark, so he opened to the page and looked at Sam, she was giving them a kiss good night. **

"**I'll be down stairs." **

"**Ok Sam," then she walked out of the room closing the door partly after turning down the light, but it was light enough for Jack to read. **

"**Ok, ready?" **

"**Yep." **

"**Ok." Jack read for ten minutes, then he stopped when he saw they were asleep. **

**So he put the bookmarker back in the book and closed it. Then he stood up with JJ in his arms and walked over and put the book back on the dresser. Then he walked back through the bathroom into JJ's room where he put him to bed and kissed his forehead. **

"**Night JJ, daddy loves you," then he returned back to Dorothy's room and did the same. **

"**Night Dorothy, daddy loves you," then he walked out turning off the light. **

**He left the bathroom light on for the kids just in case they needed to get up during the night. He walked downstairs and into the living room. Sam wasn't there, so he went looking for her when he heard a noise. He went to check it out. When he walked into the laundry room, he stopped when he saw Sam folding a load of dry washing. She saw him walk in but still carried on. **

"**Kids asleep are they?" **

"**Yep." **

"**That's good, the only chance I get to do any house work is when they are asleep." **

"**Ok, what about upstairs?" **

"**In the morning, if I get time." **

"**Ok, would you like a cup of coffee?" **

"**Yes thanks, I'll be couple of minutes." **

"**Sure." He walked out and down to where the kitchen was. **

**He looked for the coffee mugs and found them, then he put the kettle on and looked for the coffee. When he found it, he looked for the spoons. Once he found them, he started making them both a cup of coffee. By the time he poured the water and then stirred it, Sam walked into the kitchen. He rinsed the spoon before leaving it in the sink then he passed her a cup. **

"**Thanks." Then he picked his up and followed Sam into the living room where they sat down on the couch. **

**They spent the next three hours talking before they decided to turn in for the night. **

"**Ah Sam, where's the guest bedroom?" **

"**I don't have one." **

"**Oh, ok I'll sleep on the couch then, it will be fine." Sam smiled. **

"**No, you can sleep in my bed, but no hanky panky." **

"**I promise." **

"**Good!" **

"**I'll get my bag." They stood up and went their separate ways. **

**Sam took care of the mugs while Jack went and got his bag, then he followed Sam upstairs as she turned off the lights along the way. When they walked into her bedroom, it was big; there was her queen size bed and drawers. There was an old fashioned chair with a footstool with it so he walked over and put his bag on to it then he looked around the room. **

"**Do you need to use the bathroom?" **

"**Ah yeah, I won't be long." **

**He opened his bag to get his toilet bag out, then he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He put his bag on the bench, went to relieve himself and then washed his hands. Then he cleaned his teeth and used mouthwash to get rid of any bad breath. **

**When he finished, he looked around to see the bathroom was the same as the kids but bigger. There were two hand basins, like in the kid's room, with twin mirrors. There was a cupboard and twin hampers next to the bench. On the other side, there was a big Jacuzzi tub and a bigger walk in corner shower next to it, and a toilet on the other side of the bath. He opened the door and walked out to see Sam in her Pyjamas. **

"**Bathroom's yours." **

"**Thanks, what side do you sleep on?" **

"**Right side." **

"**That's fine by me." Then she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. **

**Jack stripped down to his tee shirt and boxers, and then he moved the top pillow and put it on the chair. Then he got into bed and waited for Sam. When she walked out of her bathroom, she turned off the light, walked over and got into bed. **

"**Do you read in bed Jack?" **

"**Nope, you?" **

"**Sometimes." Then she turned off the lights and snuggled down under the cover. **

"**Night Jack!" **

"**Night Sam!" They rolled over till they got their backs to each other then closed their eyes and fell asleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Three hours later, Jack woke up when he heard noise coming from downstairs. He listened, then he remembered where he was so he rolled over till he was close to Sam.**

"**Sam," he said quietly. **

"**What?" She said half asleep.**

"**Shh!" Then they both heard it. **

"**Did you hear that?" **

"**Yeah!" **

"**Have you got a gun with you?" **

"**No!" **

"**I'll check it out, you stay up here." He got out of bed and went to the door, which was partly open. **

"**Want me to call the police?" **

"**Not yet, if it's Jonas, it will have to be the MPs. Has he got a key to the house?" **

"**No!" **

"**Ok." He walked down the hallway and then downstairs. **

**He could see since the curtains were open and the streetlights were streaming through. He walked over to where one of the lights was when he saw a person hit the edge of the couch. Jack could smell the alcohol and knew it was Jonas. When he turned the light on, Jonas jumped then he blinked few times. **

"**What the fuck are you doing here? You're fucking that whore aren't you?" Jack could see how drunk Jonas was.**

"**How did you get in here?" **

"**I've got a key to this place and it's my house." **

"**No, it's not!" Sam said as she walked in wearing a robe. **

"**Sam, I can't leave you fucking this guy, who is he?" **

"**None of your business." Then she walked over to the phone and picked it up. **

"**If you call the fucking MPs. I'll kill you, you bitch!" He said yelling at Sam.**

"**Shut up, you're going to wake the kids up!" Jack said. **

"**Who the fuck are you?" **

"**None of your business!" Then they heard Sam talking on the phone. **

"**You're dead. You hear me? If I can't have you, no one fucking will!" **

**Then he tried to get to Sam only to have Jack stop him. Then he tried to take a swing at Jack, only Jack tripped him and he landed on the floor. He slowly got up and tried to hit Jack again, only to end up on the floor again.**

"**The MPs are on their way." **

"**Ok!" **

"**Mummy?" They turned to see sleepy kids walking down the stairs. Sam walked over to them and crouched down and gave them a hug. **

"**Hey, what are you two doing out of bed?" **

"**We heard Jonas. Is he going to kill you?" Dorothy asked. **

"**No, he's not!" Then they saw Jack and smiled, which he did in return. **

"**Sam, why don't you take the kids back to bed?" **

"**Good idea, come on kids." **

"**Night daddy." **

"**Night Dorothy, JJ, sweet dreams." **

"**Night daddy." Then they went with Sam upstairs. **

**Jonas was shocked when he heard what the kids called this guy who hadn't been in the house twelve hours. He'd been trying for months for them to call him daddy but they wouldn't. Then he looked at Jack. **

"**I can't believe that they called you daddy when I've been trying for over a year and they wouldn't. Who the hell do you think you are, walking in here taking my women and my kids?" **

"**They are not your kids and Sam is not your woman and you are drunk." Jonas sat up slowly. **

"**You're an asshole!" **

"**You're a drunken idiot who won't take no for an answer!" **

"**Well, you didn't waste any time getting into her panties, I don't know how you did it, I've been trying for months, and then you come along and she spread her legs for you!" **

"**That's enough, who the hell you think you are?" **

"**Lieutenant Jonas Hanson and you?" **

"**Colonel Jack O'Neill!" **

"**O'Neill, I've heard of you. You were a POW, you were left behind. I hope you enjoyed yourself while you were over there?" He said with a smirk. Then he saw the cold hard look on Jack's face. **

"**If you were in my boots, you wouldn't have lasted a day. You have no idea what they put me through!" **

**Then they heard cars and jeeps stop outside the house, and Jack heard Sam walk down the stairs and walk over to him. **

"**I'll let them in." **

"**Ok Sam." Then she went to answer the door when there was a knock on it. A few seconds later, four MPs followed Sam into the living room. **

"**Is this the man, Captain?" **

"**Yes!" They went and picked him up and put cuffs on him. **

"**It's not over, you bitch, I'll be out by morning!" **

"**Get him out of here" Jack said in colonel tone **

"**Who are you, sir?" One of the men asked. **

"**Colonel O'Neill, if you want my ID I'll get it?" **

"**I'll vouch for him," Sam said. **

"**Yes ma'am, can you come in the morning for your statements, both of you?" **

"**Sure," Sam said and Jack gave a nod. **

**Then they took Jonas out of the house. Jack walked to the door and closed it and locked it. Then he walked back into the living room. **

"**Hey, are you ok?" **

"**Yeah, I will be." **

"**Come on, let's get back to bed. I was having such a nice dream till Hanson interrupted it." They walked back upstairs turning the lights off along the way. **

"**What where you dreaming about?" **

"**I'll tell you all about it in bed," he said smiling. **

**A few minutes later, after they relieved themselves and washed their hands, they were in bed lying on their backs looking at each other. **

"**Come here, I won't bite." He moved his arm so she could roll on to her side and snuggle up to him with her head on his chest, he stroked his hand through her hair. **

"**In my dream, you and our kids were with me up at my cabin." She moved to look at him. **

"**You have a cabin?" **

"**Yep, and a pond with bass in it," he said smiling. **

"**A pond, wow!" **

"**Yeah! Well any way, in my dream, the kids were swimming in it and you were wearing a bikini, lying down on the grass bank getting a tan." **

"**And you?" **

"**Fishing, well trying to. I kept telling our kids that they were chasing the fish away, and you giggled, so I put my rod down and stood up and walked over to you. You opened your eyes and looked at me and said 'what?' I said, 'what was one of the rules here?' You said, 'No giggling.' I said, "yes, you broke that rule!' I crouched down and scooped you up in my arms and walked to the end of the dock. You said, 'Jack, don't you dare!' I went to let you go when I woke up." **

"**I didn't know you had a cabin?" **

"**Now you know… if you would like, how about one day, you and kids come with me? It's a great private place, plenty of trees." **

"**How big is the property?" **

"**I own two hundred acres, it's all bush, well not all of it. It was passed down to me by my great grandfather." **

"**Well, I am due to have some time off. I would like to see this cabin of yours." **

"**Sweet, we can talk more about it later, let's get some sleep!" **

"**Good idea, the kids will be up at six, they are like that every morning." **

"**Early birds, were you like that when you were their age?" **

"**Yes, you?" **

"**Yes, let's get some sleep!" **

"**Mmm, good idea." Then they closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.**

**Later that morning, Sam woke up and rolled over to see that Jack wasn't there. Then she rolled over to see that it was after eight in the morning. So, she got up and went to relieve herself and then had a shower. **

**She noticed that Jack's things were in the shower and on the bench next to the second basin, so she knew that he had a shower some time that morning. After she had her shower, she got dressed and made the bed before leaving to go and make the kids' beds, only to see them made. **

**She went to get the kids' washing only to see it empty. She decided to go and see what the kids were up to. She could hear giggling coming from the kitchen, she walked in and then stopped at the doorway. She saw their kids sitting on the bench next to the stove. Jack had his back to her and she could hear him talking while cooking. Then she heard, **

"**Morning Sam, breakfast is almost ready." Then he turned and smiled at her then turned around to check on what he was cooking. **

"**Morning Jack, kids, is that pancakes I can smell?" **

"**Yep and the last one is cooked, so shall we go and eat them while they are hot?" **

**He picked the kids up and put them on the ground, then he picked up the plates and walked over to the table and put them down. Then he returned to get him and Sam a hot cup of coffee. **

**While he was doing that, Sam gave the kids a hug then they walked over to the table where she put them in their high chairs. Then she sat down and looked at the different shaped pancakes. **

**There were two with the shape of 'D' on them, so she knew that they would be for Dorothy so she put them on her plate, cut them up, and then put them on Dorothy's plate. Then there were two with the letter 'J', so she did the same for JJ. Then she poured maple syrup over them, put the plates in front of them and then watch them eat.**

"**Good?" She asked. They both nodded. **

**Then she turned to see Jack walk over with their drinks. He passed one to Sam before sitting down at the table. **

"**I don't know how much you eat, so help yourself Sam." **

"**Thanks Jack." When she looked at the pancakes that were on the plate, they were in a heart shape. She looked at Jack who was smiling at her. **

"**Heart shape?" **

"**Yep, it's to show how much I love JJ and Dorothy… one day you." **

"**Thanks." Then she got herself two and Jack got three. They enjoyed eating the pancakes. **

"**Mmm this is good!" **

"**That's good, so what do you do on your Saturdays?" **

"**Go shopping, since it's the only day where I get a chance to take kids shopping and do housework." **

"**Ok, you don't mind me tagging along?" **

"**No, I don't mind." **

"**Good!" They talked about other things till they finished their breakfast. **

**When finished, Jack stood up and started taking the dishes into the kitchen while Sam took care of the kids. Once everything was cleaned up, they left in Sam's car and headed to the base where they gave the MPs their statements. **

**Once finished there, they went to the mall to do some shopping. When they were in the kids shop, they looked to see what was there. **

"**I don't know what to get them this time." **

"**How about asking them? Watch." He turned to the kids. **

"**See any thing you like?" **

"**I like this." JJ said when he saw green pants that looked like BDU pants. **

"**Ok, what about you Dorothy, you like them too?" **

"**Don't know." **

"**Well, how about if mummy takes you into the changing rooms to try them on? How does that sound?" **

"**Ok daddy." Then he turned to Sam. **

"**Well, it's a start." **

"**Yeah, come on then." She picked up the pants that were on the rack. **

"**Sam," she turned to Jack and he passed her a black tee shirt. **

"**Thanks." Then she took it, held on to Dorothy's hand and walked over to where Dorothy could try them on. **

**Jack looked down at his son, "want to try them on?" **

"**Yes!" **

"**Ok." Jack picked up the tee shirt and pants, then they went to the room next door where Jack helped JJ get change into them. When done, they walked out of the room to see Sam and Dorothy there. **

"**Hey, they look great on you Dorothy!" **

"**Thanks daddy." **

"**Come here and look in the mirror." Dorothy walked over and looked in the mirror then she giggled. **

"**We look the same." **

"**Well, you are twins. So, you like them?" **

"**Yes daddy," they both said smiling. Jack turned to Sam, he nudged her with his head. **

**She walked over and looked in the mirror. **

"**What do you think, Sam?" **

"**Well, the kids like them, but," then she turned to Jack. **

"**I'm on a budget Jack, with the mortgage…" He put his hand in to hers.**

"**Hey, while I'm here with you and our kids, I'll help out." **

"**But," he put his finger on her lips. **

"**I've got two years of catching up to do, so please, let me help out financially, that's including kids clothes, medical things, everything, if you will let me." Then he moved his finger away. **

"**I don't know Jack, it's tempting." **

"**Please… how about for starters, kids clothes, lunch and groceries?" **

"**Half the groceries." Jack smiled then gave her a quick kiss. **

"**Deal." Then he turned to their kids. **

"**Ok, anything else you like?" Sam was shocked that he kissed her, even if it was a quick one, which made her lips all tingle.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09

**Then she looked at their kids to see them smiling at them. They spent an hour in the shop trying different clothes on. When they were happy with what they liked, they walked up to the counter with the clothes. Jack handed over his credit card to pay for them. **

**Once done and the clothes were in the bags, they went to the toilets. JJ went with Jack while Dorothy went with Sam. When they met outside, they carried on shopping for an hour then they had lunch at a café. **

**They sat at a table; Jack was standing up. "Ok, what will the kids have Sam?" **

"**Ham and egg sandwiches and orange juice." **

"**Ok, you?" **

"**Chicken salad sandwich and coffee for me." **

"**Anything else… cake?" She saw their kids' eyes light up when Jack mentioned 'cake'. **

"**Thanks." **

"**Ok, I'll be right back." Then he walked over to the counter to get their lunches. Sam looked at their kids. **

"**You can have some cake after you've eaten your sandwich, ok?" They grinned at her and she noticed that they had Jack's grin. **

"**What would you like for dinner tonight?" **

"**Spaghetti," they both said. **

"**Ok, spaghetti it is." **

**A few minutes later, Jack walked over with a tray in his hand. He put it on the table, then went back to the counter for the second tray, then returned and sat down across from Sam, who was sorting out their lunches. Jack had the same as Sam had. Once they had their lunches, they started eating them. **

"**Thanks for this Jack." **

"**Anytime Sam." Sam saw that one of the cakes was sliced in half for the kids. They talked while enjoying their lunch. **

**When the kids finished their sandwiches, Jack passed them their slices of cake which they both enjoyed while getting chocolate icing over their fingers and mouth. When Jack and Sam finished their lunches, they watched the twins enjoy their cake. **

"**Enjoying your selves?" Jack asked and they both nodded. Sam looked around to see her father walking over to them. **

"**Dad, this is a surprise!" **

"**Hi Sam." She stood up to give him a hug then sat down again. **

"**Would you like to sit down?" **

"**Sure." He sat down next to Sam **

"**Dad, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill. Jack, this is my father, Major General Jacob Carter." **

"**Nice to meet you General," they shook hands. **

"**You too, Colonel" **

"**Jack, please, I'm retired." **

"**Ok… Jack." Then he looked at the kids, then to Sam. **

"**Cake!" **

"**They love it and Jack bought us lunch." **

"**Ok, I heard that Lieutenant Hanson was arrested this morning at your place?" **

"**Yeah, he had copy of the key to the house." **

"**How did you manage to call the MPs with out him attacking you?" **

"**I was there General." Jacob turned to Jack. **

"**You've been staying at my daughter's house?" **

"**Yes sir!" **

"**How did you two meet?" They looked at each other and Jack gave her a nod which she returned. **

"**Dad, remember when I was a POW over in Iran and I said that there was another American soldier who was also a POW?" **

"**Yes!" **

"**Jack was that POW, he was on a classified rescue mission when he was left behind." Jacob thought about what Sam had said, then he turned to Jack. **

"**You're in black ops?" **

"**Was." **

"**I heard that there was a man killed from a rescue mission but there were no names." **

"**Now you know, and it's still classified." **

"**Ok, so you came looking for Sam, why?" **

"**To thank her for saving my life," he nodded. **

"**Why now?" **

"**When I returned back stateside, I was on medical leave for a year before I could return back to active duty. When I did, I went to look up Sam to find out where she was. All I was told was that she was away on medical leave. Then after that, I found out that she was working on something which was classified." **

"**Ok, so how did you find her?" **

"**What Sam has been working on in the past couple of years, I was assigned to it and that is when I found out that Sam here was also assigned to the same project, but she was based here in Washington." **

"**Ok, so are you married?" **

"**Divorced," he nodded. **

"**So how long are you here for?" **

"**Not sure at the moment." **

"**Ok," then he looked at Sam. He could tell she was holding something back, but he didn't know what it was. **

**They talked for a few more minutes before they left the café and went their separate ways. **

"**That was your father?" **

"**Yep." **

"**Wow, so where to now?" **

"**Groceries, then home, so the kids can take their afternoon nap." **

"**Ok." They walked back to Sam's car where they put the bags and kids in and then they got in and Sam drove around to the grocery shop. **

**When they got there, Sam got a trolley and Jack put the kids in it. They walked through the shop putting things into the trolley then they walked up to the counter where Jack put them up onto the counter. When done, he got out his credit card and handed it over to the casher while Sam was looking for hers. By the time she found it, the guy passed Jack his credit card and receipt. **

"**Jack, I was going to pay half of it!" **

"**We will sort it out when we got home, ok?" **

"**Ok." Then they left the shop and put the bags and kids in the car and they left for Sam's place. **

**When they got there, the kids were asleep, so Jack carried JJ while Sam carried Dorothy, up and into their bedroom. Then they returned back to the car so they could take the groceries and other bags inside. Once inside, they sorted them out together. **

**Once the groceries were put away, Sam sorted and put a load of washing through the washing machine while Jack made them a drink. When she walked back into the kitchen, he passed her a cup. **

"**Thanks." They walked over and sat on the couch. **

"**Hey, are you ok?" he asked. **

"**Yeah, how much do I owe you?" **

"**Sam, don't worry about it, ok. I'm here to help you and our kids." **

"**Jack!" **

"**Sam, look there are things that won't be in my report that you should know about." **

"**What things?" **

"**The parcel that Daniel passed to me, if he hadn't given it to me when he did… I won't be here." **

"**What are you saying?" **

"**Sam, it was a suicide mission, a one way ticket. I was sent to Abydos with a bomb to blow up any threats to Earth." Sam was shocked. **

"**Mark four bomb?" **

"**Yes, how do you know it was mark four?" **

"**Cause I built that bomb." Jack looked at Sam in shock. **

"**You built the bomb?" **

"**Yes, I wasn't told that they were sending it through till the day you went off world. Catherine told me that the team went off world with the bomb. I was shocked, then learned you were the leader of that mission." **

"**Well, it sounds like they did not tell you… us everything." **

"**Sounds like it." **

"**Any ideas what's going to happen to the Stargate?" **

"**No idea, I most probably won't know till Monday." **

"**Ok, so you don't mind me staying here for a while?" **

"**No, I don't mind, the kids love having you here." **

"**Good, while you are working, I'll take care of the house for you and cook, if you like?" **

"**Thanks." **

"**You're welcome. Now, while the kids are sleeping, how about telling me more about your family and I'll tell you about mine." **

"**Sure, why not." They spent the next two hours talking and laughing, when the kids woke up and went to the bathroom. **

**Jack played with them while Sam sorted out the washing. When she walked into the living room, she could hear laughter and saw Jack lying on the floor with the twins on top of him trying to tickle him. He was tickling them which caused them to laugh. **

**She watched them for a few minutes till the phone rang. She went to answer it. When Sam walked back into the room, Jack looked at her then he stopped the kids. **

"**Hey, why don't you kids go and watch the DVD I brought you?" **

"**Ok daddy, are you coming?" **

"**In few minutes." **

"**Ok." They got up and went to get the DVD. Jack got up from the floor and walked over to Sam and he put his arm around her and they walked into the kitchen area where they could talk in private. **

"**What's wrong Sam?" **

"**They released Jonas ten minutes ago." **

"**What, so is he being charged?" **

"**Yes, he knows about the charges and the restraining order." **

"**Ok, what about a lawyer?" **

"**Nothing yet, there are no messages on my answering machine." **

"**Ok, come here!" She went into his arms. **

"**Everything is going to be fine." **

"**I know." When they pulled apart, he looked at her. **

"**When did you say you got sometime off?" **

"**I have to talk to my CO." **

"**Ok, how about after the court case? You take some time off and you and our kids come up to the cabin with me. You will love it." **

"**I'll think about it." **

"**Sure." Then they hugged again for a few more minutes till they heard the ice cream van tune, then JJ and Dorothy ran into the kitchen. **

"**Mummy, can we have an ice cream, please?" Jack and Sam pulled apart. **

"**Dinner will be in an hour!" **

"**Please?" They both said, giving her their puppy look. **

"**I don't know?" **

"**Sam?" She looked at him. **

"**When was the last time they had one?" **

"**Last week, dad got them one and they didn't eat their dinner." **

"**Ah, so, how about I get all of us one and trust me?" **

"**I do Jack." **

"**Good!" He gave her a kiss before turning around and walking out of the kitchen. **

"**I'll be back, kids stay with mum!" Then they heard the door open and close. **

"**You better eat your dinner tonight!" **

"**We will mummy," they said smiling as they ran to the door to wait for Jack to return. **

**Sam followed and looked out the window. She saw Jack and other kids around the van. When he returned, Sam went to the door to open it for him. **

"**Thanks," he walked inside to see the kids waiting for him. **

"**Living room, kids!" They ran into the living room and sat on their bean bags. He then bent over to give them their ice cream which they thanked him for. **

**Then he picked up the remote, pushed play and put it down and walked into the kitchen where he gave Sam hers. They both had waffle cones with chocolate sauces and nuts on them. **

"**Thank you, Jack." **

"**You're welcome. I got the kids baby cones with nuts on them." **

"**Thank you." **

"**You're welcome. What did you have planned for dinner?" **

"**The kids want spaghetti." **

"**Ah, then bath afterwards." Sam smiled and giggled. **

"**Yes, they would need it." **

"**Well, they will love their baths from now on." **

"**Yes, they will alright!" They talked while enjoying their ice cream. **

**When finished, Sam made them a drink. **

**That night, the kids enjoyed their bubble bath, splashing water everywhere. Jack read for five minutes before he put Dorothy to bed and gave them both a kiss good night before leaving their rooms and walking downstairs and into the living room to see Sam sitting down on the couch. Jack sat next to her and they talked some more before going to bed for the night.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**The next morning, Jack and Sam took the twins to the park so they could play with other kids there, and then they returned back home for lunch and an afternoon nap. **

**On Monday morning, Jack watched Sam get the kids ready for day care and herself ready for work. When he saw her in her dress blues, he looked her up and down. **

"**Wow Sam, you look hot in your dress blues!" **

"**Thank you." Jack helped Sam put their kids in the car and then their bags. Jack opened the driver's door for Sam, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss. **

"**Have a great day at work Sam." **

"**Thanks Jack, see you tonight." **

"**Sure, drive safely!" **

"**I will." Then she got into her car and Jack closed the door, then stepped back. **

**He watched Sam and waved to the kids. He watched them drive away then he walked back into the house and started making some phone calls, did the house work, and mowed the lawn for Sam. That evening he heard Sam's car pull up into the garage so he walked out to greet her and the kids. **

"**How was your day?" **

"**Good, we had a briefing this morning." **

"**And?" **

"**Sorry Jack, I asked them if it was ok to tell you, they said no since you're retired." **

"**Ok, I understand." He helped get the twins out of the car and then they closed the door before walking into the house. **

"**Mmm, something smells good!" Sam said when she walked into the dining area. **

"**Thanks, why don't you got upstairs and soak in the tub? I'll look after the kids." **

"**Thank you, Jack." **

"**You're welcome. After the kids are in bed and sleeping, we can talk." **

"**Sounds good to me," then she walked to the stairs and up them while she undid the buttons of her jacket. Jack went to check on the kids. He sat down on the couch and picked up a book. **

"**Kids, come here for a minute!" They got up from their bean bags and walked over and sat on the couch next to Jack. **

"**While I'm here, I'm going to help you to read, ok?" **

"**We know how to read, daddy." **

"**Well then, shall we read this? JJ you read one page and then Dorothy can read the other." He opened the book to the first page then JJ started reading, then Dorothy did. An hour later, Jack closed the book. **

"**I'm proud of you both." **

"**Thanks daddy, our teacher said we are smart for our age." **

"**Really?" He raised an eyebrow.**

"**Ah ha!" They both nodded.**

"**Ok, well how about you two read these books that are on the coffee table while I go and check on mum?" They moved off the couch and stepped forward to pick up a book, then walked over to their bean bags and sat down to read. **

**Jack got up and went to check on dinner and Sam. When he walked into the bedroom, he saw the bathroom door partly open. **

"**Knock, knock?" **

"**Come in Jack." He opened the door and walked in to see Sam in the tub full of bubbles. **

"**Enjoying your bath?" **

"**Yes, thank you. Where did you get the bubble bath from?" **

"**I went into town after I'd been to the Pentagon. They wanted a report on the mission, so I spent four hours typing up the report then I handed it in, went shopping and then returned home." **

"**Ok, thank you." **

"**You're welcome… I called a lock smith this morning after you left, I had new locks put in since Hanson had a key to this place, and I know what you going to say, so don't!" Sam smiled. **

"**Thank you." **

"**You're welcome, and tomorrow I've got carpenters showing up to put in a laundry chute in for you so you don't have to carry the clothes down to the laundry room." **

"**Jack, you should of talked to me about it!" **

"**I know, sorry, it's just that I don't want you to have an accident, because of it." **

"**Thank you." **

"**Think nothing of it. Now, did you know our kids are smart like their mother?" He said with a smirk, sam laughed. **

"**Yes, I know." **

"**Ah, so what would you like to talk about tonight?" **

"**Your cabin… my lawyer called this morning before the briefing… the court case is next week." **

"**Ok, what ever happens Sam, I'll be there for you." **

"**Thank you, I know you will be." **

"**And our kids." **

"**Talk about kids, I told my lawyer that you are the father, I told him about what happened to us, he's going to read the report on what happened as soon as he gets clearance." **

"**Ok, well, dinner is ready so I'll leave so you can get out and do what you normally do while I'll go and dish up dinner." **

"**Thanks, what is it?" **

"**Supreme fish pie." **

"**Sounds good." **

"**Thanks, wait till you try it," he gave her a smile then turned around and walked out the door closing it up partly then walked out of the bedroom and downstairs and into the kitchen. **

**Ten minutes later, Sam walked into the dining room wearing baggy sweat pants and a sweat top. She saw Jack passing the kids their dinner then he walked over to get two plates and put them on the table, then he looked up and smiled. **

"**Dinner is served." **

"**Thanks." She walked over and sat down just as Jack sat down. Sam looked at the twins they ate their dinner, then she started eating hers. **

"**Mmm, this is good." **

"**Thanks, there is some left if you and the kids want some more." **

"**Thank you, did you buy the fish?" **

"**Yep and I was thinking, how about a barbecue tomorrow night since we bought those steaks?" **

"**Sounds good to me." **

"**Ok, so long as it doesn't rain… I saw your barbecue in the garage." **

"**Yes, when the kids were a year old they wanted a barbecue, so I bought one, only used it twice." **

"**Ok." They talked about other things while enjoying their dinner. **

**When they finished, they did the same thing everynight with the kids and dishes. When Jack walked into the living room, he sat down next to Sam. They talked for a couple of hours. Jack told Sam what he did and planned on doing tomorrow. They talked for couple of hours more before going to bed for the night. The next few days were the same for them all. **

**Over the weekend, they went to a carnival which was in town. They all enjoyed themselves and had a wonderful time. On Monday morning, Sam wore her dress blues to court while Jack wore black pants, blue shirt and his leather jacket. JJ and Dorothy wore their green pants, green jackets, black tee shirts and boots. **

**When Sam saw what they were wearing that morning, it made her smile and relax. Jack and the kids were sitting behind Sam when the case started. When the judge and jury showed up and sat down, the case started. When it was lunchtime they stopped for a break. So they walked outside and over to where a café was. Jack got them all lunch. **

"**Don't worry Sam, everything is going to be fine." **

"**I hope so." **

"**It will." When they returned back to court, Sam's lawyer was waiting for them. **

**When they walked back into the room, Jonas and his lawyer were already there. When they walked up to the front, Jack put his hand on Sam's arm, she turned to look at him. **

"**Jack," he stepped forward and gave her a kiss. **

"**For luck," she smiled at him. **

"**Thank you." They heard their kids giggle, which made Jack roll his eyes which caused Sam to smile. **

"**That's what I like to see." **

"**Thanks." They were holding hands then, they squeezed each other's hand before letting go, and then Jack sat down with the kids on each side of him.**

**Then Sam sat down. Jack saw the angry look on Jonas' face, but he didn't care. When the court case resumed, Jack and the kids listened to everything. When it was Jonas' turn in the witness chair, they all listened. Jack wasn't happy that Jonas lied while on the stand. **

**When it was Sam's lawyer's turn, he asked him one question after another. Then he asked him the same question that Jonas' lawyer had asked him, **

"**Did you or did you not swear at or in front of the children?" **

"**No!" **

"**Liar!" Dorothy yelled out. **

"**Order, who said that?" **

"**I did!" Dorothy stood up on the seat. **

"**I did sir, he is lying." **

"**What is your name?" Sam's lawyer asked. **

"**Dorothy Hannah Carter O'Neill." **

"**You're Captain Carter's daughter?" **

"**Yes sir." Then Sam's lawyer turned to the judge then toward Jonas. **

"**I'll repeat the question again, did you?" **

"**No, I did not swear in front of the children!" **

"**Liar!" JJ yelled out. **

"**JJ, Shh, there's a time and place. Dorothy, please sit down." JJ looked at his dad while Dorothy sat down.**

"**But daddy, he's lying." Jack looked at Sam, who turn around at them. **

"**JJ, Dorothy, please be quiet, I know you mean well." **

"**Sorry mummy, you always told us to be honest and to tell the truth." **

"**I know sweetheart, so please Shh." They both nodded, then she looked at Jack before turning around again. **

"**No further questions." Then the lawyer sat down. Dorothy quickly got down and ran and stopped in front of Jonas. Everyone was shocked. **

"**Dorothy!" Jack and Sam said at the same time. **

"**You are a liar, Jonas and we don't like liars," she said giving him an angry look.**

"**Please remove this child from here," the judge said. **

"**Guess what Jonas, Jack is my Daddy, you're not and guess what? One day mummy and daddy are going to get married." Both Jack and Sam were shocked. **

**Then JJ went and joined his sister. They looked at each other then to Jonas and smiled at him then they poked their tongues at him and made raspberry noises. Then they giggled at him knowing that he hated it when they did that to him because it makes him angry. **

"**Stop that you brats!" He said yelling at them. **

"**Or what?" JJ said. **

"**Or I'll fucking cut your tongues out." **

"**Busted, you are a liar, you are a liar," Dorothy said in a singsong voice, then JJ said it. Then they turned and walked over to Sam. **

"**Mummy, we made Jonas tell the truth." **

"**Yes you did, now go back and sit with your dad." They walked back and sat next to Jack. Jonas soon calmed down then looked around the room as he just realised what he just said. **

**After Jonas returned back to his seat, both lawyers said their closing arguments then the jury left the room. Jonas and his lawyer walked out of the room leaving Sam and the others there. Sam stood up and turned around to their kids. **

"**Come here you two," they walked around to where Sam was, she crouched down and gave them both a hug. **

"**You were supposed to be quiet." **

"**We know, sorry mummy, but we did make him tell the truth sort of," she smiled. **

"**Yes, you did, from now, on you listen, ok?" **

"**We will mummy." **

"**Out of mouths of babes," the lawyer said as Sam turned to him. **

"**Yes." **

"**I was shocked, I was trying to break Jonas to tell the truth and all it took was these two kids to do it under a minute." **

"**We know that Jonas doesn't like us doing what we did today, it makes him mad every time," JJ said. **

"**That is why we did it." **

"**You kids have done well." Sam said and they smiled at her. Then she stood up and turned to Jack who was looking at her. **

"**They must get it from you?" **

"**Me?" **

"**Yes." then she smiled, which he did in return.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Then an airman walked into the room and whispered in the lawyer's ear, then he turned around and left. **

"**They reached a verdict." **

"**That was fast," Jack said. **

"**Yes it was." Then minute later, Jonas and his lawyer walked in and sat down. He gave Sam and the others an angry look. **

"**Kids, go back and sit with Jack and remember, be quiet." **

"**Ok mummy." They walked back and sat down next to Jack. **

**A minute later, the jury and judge returned. They found Jonas guilty and he was ordered to go to anger management classes and attend AA for the next three years since he had a drinking problem. Also he was ordered to stay sober in that time. Plus, the restraining order still stayed in place. If he breaks any of the conditions, he would spend the three years behind bars. **

**When it was over, everyone walked out of the courtroom and went their separate ways. When Sam, Jack and the kids returned back home, Sam went to get changed. Jack followed her up into the bedroom and closed the door. **

"**Jack, why did you close the door?" **

"**Cause I wanted to do this to you all day." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her while looking into her eyes. Then he gave her a kiss. Then he felt her wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. When they broke for air, they looked into each other's eyes. **

"**Wow!" Sam said, Jack smiled. **

"**That's good!" **

"**Yeah." Then they kissed one more time. **

"**Now that the Hanson case is sorted out, when do you think you can get time off?" **

"**Well, Friday is my last day for two weeks." **

"**Two weeks?" **

"**Yes, you know how long I was working on the project and how much I have had time off…" **

"**Sweet!" **

"**So is that invitation still available?" **

"**Yes, how about tomorrow I'll get the plane tickets sorted out for the four of us? What I can do is fly out on Wednesday to check the cabin over, it's been a couple of years since I was last up there. I just want to check things over before you and kids show up." **

"**Sounds good to me." **

"**Cool, I'll get the ball rolling tomorrow." **

"**Ok, so what would you like for dinner?" **

"**I was thinking about taking the kids out to McDonalds to night, if that is ok with you?" **

"**Sure." **

"**Good, I'll let you get changed and I'll see what our kids are doing?" **

"**Ok." He gave her a kiss then turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. When Sam walked downstairs she walked then stopped when she heard Jack talking to the kids. **

"**Would you like to see your mum and me get married?" **

"**Yes, we know mummy loves you." **

"**Really?" **

"**Ah ha, do you love mummy?" **

"**Yes, yes I do love your mummy. She and you guys are the best thing that has happened to me in years." **

"**Will you live here with us and mummy?" **

"**Yes and I'm going to help Sam raise you two, so you better behave or else." **

"**Would you punish us if we did some thing wrong?" **

"**Yes, yes I would." **

"**Would you yell at us like Jonas did?" **

"**Yes and no… yes I would yell at you like, JJ go to your room or no TV till you make your bed and tidy your room up, things like that and there will be rules also." **

"**Like no giggling?" **

"**Yep." **

"**What if we break wind and laugh?"**

"**Then I would look at you like this…" then the kids laughed when he gave them a funny look. **

"**It's not funny, but you have to say sorry." **

"**Ok daddy." **

"**Good, so you think Sam and I should get married?" **

"**Yep." **

"**Hmm, marriage is a big step and my great, great grandmother told me once that it takes years to get to know some one, she should know. She and my great, great grandfather were married for seventy two years." **

"**That's a long time." **

"**Yes it is." **

"**Is your great, great grandmother still alive?" **

"**Yes, yes she is, she is in a home where other people look after her." **

"**How old is she?" **

"**Ninety-five, but she looks and acts like a seventy year old." **

"**What about your great, great grand father?" **

"**He passed away six months ago." **

"**Do you miss him?" **

"**Yes, yes I do, so are you guys hungry?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Good, lets go and find your mother, then we can head into town. How's that sound?… ok, let's go and find mummy." Then Sam heard them running toward her, so she quickly ran and hid in the kitchen. **

**The kids went upstairs to look for Sam. Jack stood in the doorway when he heard movement. So he walked over quietly and stopped and smiled. **

"**One day they will look here first," Sam jumped then turned around. **

"**Jack." he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist then he gave her a kiss. **

"**I heard you and our kids talking." **

"**Did you?" **

"**Yes… do you love me?" **

"**I am falling in love with you Sam. But I don't want to rush you into anything." **

"**I know, I understand… when was the last time you saw your great, great grand mother?" **

"**After Charlie died, I went to give her the news, she didn't take it well." **

"**Where is she?" **

"**Home in Minneapolis." **

"**If you get a chance go and see her." **

"**Would you come, I'm sure she would love to meet you and her great, great, great grandchildren." **

"**Sure." **

"**Good." Then they heard the twins coming down the stairs. **

"**I found her!" Jack called out to them then he gave Sam a kiss. When the twins ran into the kitchen they saw their parents in each other's arms. **

"**You found mummy!" **

"**Yep, so let's go out and get some dinner." **

**They walked to the door where Sam and Jack put their jackets on before leaving the house. Sam drove them to McDonalds where they got their dinner and sat at a table where they could enjoy their dinner. Then afterwards, the kids went and played for and hour before they went home so the kids could have their bath before going to bed for the night. Jack and Sam went to bed two hours later. **

**The next day, Jack went to get the tickets sorted out. He was flying to Colorado Springs on Wednesday and planned on picking Sam and kids up at the Minneapolis airport on Friday night. **

**Once he got them sorted out, he went to do some shopping and called Andy to let him know what was happening. That night after the kids were in bed asleep, Jack passed Sam the airline tickets. **

"**Here you go Sam, already taken care of." **

" **Jack… I've spoke to dad at lunchtime, I gave him one of the keys to here so he could keep an eye on the house while we are away." **

"**Ok, so all you need to do is pack for the two week holiday." **

"**I know, thank you for every thing." **

"**Thank you for two wonderful children." **

"**You're welcome." She leaned over and gave him a kiss before snuggling up to his side. **

"**Sam, can I ask you a question?" **

"**Sure." **

"**If we do get married, what sort of ring would you like to have?" **

"**Plain… white gold." **

"**Ok, I'm just picturing our son in a blue suit and our daughter in a white dress, with her hair done up and a tiara in her hair." **

"**The dress wouldn't stay white for very long." Jack chuckled. **

"**Tom boy is she?" **

"**Yep and she doesn't like wearing dresses at all." **

"**Just like you?" **

"**Yep, I was like that at her age." **

"**Ah, like mother like daughter." **

"**She's more like you Jack." **

"**I don't know if that's is a good thing or not." **

"**Both, let's get some sleep before our kids wake us up in the morning." **

"**Good idea." They closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. **

**The next day, Jack stayed at home since the carpenters were showing up to put the laundry chute in. When it was done, and Jack was pleased with it, he signed the papers before they left to do another job. After they left, he went into town to do some shopping before returning back home to get dinner on. That night, he showed Sam the laundry chute, she was shocked that it was done so fast, but she was happy with it, even the twins were also.**

**The next morning, Jack gave Sam and the twins a kiss before Sam left to take the kids to day care then she went to work for the day. Jack left not long after Sam left home. **

**When his plane landed at Colorado Springs, he got into a taxi and went around to Andy's house. When he got there, Andy showed up since he was still on duty. **

"**Hi Jack!" **

"**Andy," they shook hands. **

"**How are you?" **

"**Good, here, as I said I would." Jack pulled out a photo of the four of them and showed it to Andy. **

"**So this is Sam?" **

"**Yes, that's her" **

"**She's young and beautiful!" **

"**Hey, don't let that wife of yours hear you say that!" **

**Andy laughed. **

"**Yeah, I know. The kids look like you and Charlie." **

"**Yeah, I know." **

"**Are you going to marry her?" **

"**One day, at the moment she's going through a rough patch… Jonas, the guy I was telling you about, he got to attend AA and anger management classes for three years and has a restraining order against him also." **

"**So, no time behind bars?" **

"**Nope." **

"**Well, at least it's over for her." **

"**Yes it is." **

"**Come on, I've got to get back to work." **

"**Sure, thanks for looking after things here." **

"**No worries, after all you helped me through after Carol died and you played matchmaker with Jenny." **

**Carol, his first wife, had died from cancer. She was twenty-three and they had been married for five years. They had two sons when she became ill and died six months after finding out she had cancer. **

**Jack introduced Andy to Jenny, who was Charlie's schoolteacher, two years later. They got married eighteen months later; they have three children and another one on the way. **

**They walked up and into the house where Jack got his things then went to put them in his car. Then he thanked Andy. Then he left to go and trade his car in for a 1995 Ford explorer with four doors SUV since he was planning on trading it in after he found Sam and their kids. **

**Once the papers were signed, he went to do some shopping. The first place he went to was the jeweller's in town. He looked at the different rings that they had on display when he saw a 1ct radiant diamond set in a cathedral ring setting and a matching wedding band set in 18ct white gold. Both rings were three millimetres wide. A woman walked over to him. **

"**Hello, may I help you?"**

"**Yes, this setting here, may I have a closer look at it?" **

"**Sure sir." She got the rings out that had Jack pointed to and he had a closer look to see that the design went all the way around the ring. He passed it back to her. **

"**Have you got a matching male wedding band?" **

"**Yes sir, this way." **

**Jack followed the woman over to where the rings were and she got four of them out. Jack looked at them and picked one up and tried it on. It fit. Then he took it off, his was six millimetres wide. **

"**I'll take them." **

"**Ok, is there any thing else?" **

"**Yes, engraving, when can that be done?" **

"**Now, since we're not busy." **

"**Ok, in the engagement ring can you put, 'till we meet again' and in the wedding ring 'always'?" **

"**Sure." Jack got his credit card out and paid for it. **

**Fifteen minutes later, Jack walked out of the shop with the rings in his pocket. Then he got into his wagon then left to head north to his cabin.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**When he got there, it was almost midnight, so he took his duffle bag and sleeping bag out then locked the wagon up. Then he walked up to the cabin with his torch so he could unlock it and then walked in and locked the door behind him. **

**He then walked over to where the power board was and turned that on. ? Then he went and turned the lights on as he walked down to the master bedroom. He could smell the musty smell through the house. When he walked into his room, he put the bag down then he took the bed spread off and put that on the floor, then he put his sleeping bag on the bed. **

**Then he went outside to turn the water mains on then he returned inside. He went to relieve himself then washed his hands. He walked back to his room where he stripped down to his tee shirt and boxers, then he got into the sleeping bag and closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. **

**The next morning, Jack was up early. He made himself a cup of coffee since he brought a few groceries on the way to his cabin. When he finished that, he started cleaning the cabin since it was dawn and he had a few hours before he could go into town to do some shopping. **

**He spent two hours cleaning the cabin as well as letting air into the old place. Just before he left, he looked the place over to find out what needed to be fixed. Once he saw what needed to be done, he closed and locked up the cabin then left to go to Minneapolis. **

**He spent most of the day in the city. While there, he went to see his great, great grand mother. He walked into the home and walked down to her room. When he got there, she wasn't there, so he walked down to the big living room to see her there playing gin. **

**He walked over to her as she looked up and smiled, "Jonathan." **

"**Hi gran." he bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. **

"**Just in time, I just won my game." **

"**Ok, can we talk?" **

"**Of course, dear. Bye Kate, same time tomorrow?" **

"**Yes Dorothy." Jack pushed the wheel chair through the double doors that lead out into the conservatory. **

**He found a good spot and walked over to it, stopped the wheel chair and put the brakes on, then stepped around the chair and sat down on a chair in front of his great, great grand mother. **

"**Jonathan, what's wrong?" **

"**Sara and I are divorced, it was her idea… since the accident, she blames me." **

"**Oh Jonathan, I'm sorry." She leaned forward and put her hand on top of his. **

"**There's more." **

"**Go on."**

"**Remember when I was a POW over three years ago and I told you that there was another American prisoner there?" **

"**Yes, Samantha, you told me what she did to save your life." **

"**Yes… remember when I told you she lost the baby because of what they did to her?" **

"**The rapes, yes." Jack pulled out his wallet and pulled the photo out and passed it to her. She looked at it then to Jack. **

"**Is this Samantha?" **

"**Yes, and our children, your great, great, great grandchildren, JJ and Dorothy." She was shocked. **

"**Are you sure?" **

"**Yes, Sam was shocked when she found out that she was still pregnant. The doctors said that they are a miracle babies. How they survived, we will never know. They never saw anything like it." **

"**Well, I think it's the O'Neill in them, they are survivors!" Jack smiled. **

"**It must be, but how it's possible I don't know, with the amount of blood Sam lost, it is a miracle that they are alive." **

"**When did you find out about them?" **

"**Two weeks ago, they are coming to the cabin for two weeks, all three of them." **

"**That is wonderful, is she married?" **

"**Nope, but one day," he pulled out the box and opened it. **

"**That's a lovely ring, but why a silver band?" **

"**It's white gold. I asked Sam what sort of ring she would like and she said plain and white gold." **

"**Ok, I hope she likes it." **

"**I know she will." **

"**Tell me about the kids, what are they like?" She asked. **

"**You're going to love them, they look like me and… Charlie. They both are to smart for their age, they get that from Sam." She laughed. **

"**How smart are they?" **

"**Gran, when I mean smart, I do mean smart. They are reading books that ten, eleven year old read." **

"**Really? It sounds like you better put money away for their college." **

"**Funny, we both know there are no problems when it comes to money." **

"**I know dear." **

"**There you are mum." They turned to see Dorothy's daughter, Hannah, who is also in the home, walking over to them. **

"**Hello grand mother." **

"**Jonathan, this is a surprise." **

**Jack got up and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then he helped her to sit down and he sat down next to her. **

"**Is every thing alright?" **

"**I'm divorced, grandmother." **

"**Oh Jonny, I'm sorry to hear that, Sara was a lovely girl." **

"**Yeah she was… do you remember me telling you about another woman, Samantha Carter?" **

"**The woman who was a POW with you?" **

"**Yes, I found her and she had a surprise for me." **

"**Oh." Dorothy passed Hannah the photo. She looked at it then to Jack. **

"**They are my miracle children, somehow they survived. Sam has been looking for me since she found out that she was still pregnant." **

"**Twins, they are beautiful Jonny, they look like you and Charlie." **

"**Yes they are, and they are very smart just like their mother and bright for their age," he said smiling. **

**He was pleased that he told his two grandmothers about them. They talked for an hour and they were looking forward to meeting Sam, JJ and Dorothy. When Jack walked out of the home, he was relieved that they weren't upset that he had children out of wedlock. **

**They understood what he and Sam had to do. He knew that Sam would have had the abortion when she found out she was pregnant and Jack wasn't the father. Now they are looking forward to meeting the next generations of the O'Neill family since Jack was the only male with the O'Neill name since he had three sisters. **

**Jack went to finish his shopping then left to return back to the cabin where he spent the next few hours working on the porch since there was still sunlight left. He removed all the old timber and replaced some of the old frame underneath. **

**He managed to finish replacing the boards just as it was getting dark. After he packed the tools and other things away, he then went inside and got himself some dinner. After dinner, he spent a few hours fixing things before going to bed for the night. **

**The next morning, Jack worked on replacing the dock since the old one ended up in the middle of the lake sometime in the last two years when he was last there. He spent all morning making up the dock and putting it into place. **

**Once that was done, he started working on other things around the cabin when a truck showed up. It was the new beds for the cabin since he wanted the other ones replaced, because of too many memories of Sara and Charlie. **

**He would keep Charlie's things for JJ and Dorothy to play with, but he was going to replace the bed before his new family came. Within few minutes, the old beds were out and new beds were in the rooms and the guys were gone. **

**He then made the beds, then he walked back outside to finish what he was doing. Then he packed everything up and left to head back to the city to get some dinner then to the airport to meet Sam and the kids. **

**When he got there, he walked over to the gate where the passengers from Washington were coming through. He waited when he and the others heard that the plane had landed. **

**He was looking forward to seeing Sam and their kids. He missed them in the past few days. Now he was looking forward to seeing them again. He watched as other passengers walked through the doors and over to waiting family and friends. **

**When the last ones came through the door, Sam and the kids weren't there. He waited, then the doors opened. He smiled when he saw Sam and one of the stewardesses carrying the sleeping twins in their arms. Sam saw Jack and smiled. He walked over to them. **

"**I'll take him." **

"**Sure." She managed to pass sleeping JJ to Jack and put his blanket around him. **

"**Thanks, I hope they weren't any trouble on the flight?" **

"**No, they were great." **

"**That's good, thanks," then he turned to Sam. **

"**Come on, let's get the bags and get out of here." **

"**Ok, how's the cabin?" They walked over to where the bags were.**

"**Good, there was work that needed to be done on it, but I managed to get it done, for safety reasons." **

"**Ok." They picked up the bags and walked towards the exit. **

"**I hope the Pentagon doesn't need you for the next two weeks?" **

"**I hope so too, how did it go with the family?" **

"**Well, I spoke to two of my grandmothers, they are looking forward to meeting you and the kids." **

"**That's good, and the rest of the family?" **

"**Don't know." **

"**Ok" They walked out and over to where his truck was. They put the kids in their booster seats and wrapped blankets around them, and then they put the bags in the back before getting in. **

"**Want some thing to eat or drink?" **

"**Sure, the kids had their dinner before we left." **

"**Ok, burger king." **

"**Sounds good to me." **

"**Ok." He drove to burger king and they went to the drive through. **

**Sam ordered what she wanted, then Jack did. Once they paid and got their order, Jack drove to a good spot where they ate their late dinner while they talked. **

"**I received a letter from my lawyer, the divorce came through three days ago."**

"**Oh, sorry to hear that." **

"**It's ok Sam, I know that some days are going to be hard but it will get easier over time." **

"**I'm sure it will and you're not alone any more." **

"**I know." **

**They finished their dinner and Jack got out and put the rubbish in the bin then got back in the truck, put his belt on, started it up and they were on their way to the cabin. Jack had music playing quietly in the background while driving to the cabin. **

"**Mark called last night." **

"**Ok, how is he?" **

"**Good, he called to tell me I have a niece, Katie." **

"**Ok, so now you have a niece and nephew." **

"**Yep, he asked how the twins are, I told him what happened with Jonas, he's pleased that he's gone… I told him about you and that you get on well with the kids, he asked a lot of questions which I was able to answer… he doesn't know that your their father." **

"**Ok, so what does he think of me?" **

"**He told me to be careful and that you might end up like Jonas." **

"**Jonas was a nut case, and you saw me acting nuts," sam smiled. **

"**Yes, you can be a big kid when it comes to the twins and I won't have it any other way." **

"**That's good to know… I've been thinking about buying a house in Colorado springs." Sam was quiet, so he looked over at her then back to the road. **

"**Sam, what's wrong?" **

"**You're not returning back with us?" **

"**Yes, I was thinking about it as you said to me the other day that you will be travelling back and forth from the Pentagon and Cheyenne Mountain. You said yourself that you're away four or five days at a time. This way you can do both and have kids with you, when you go we will go." **

"**Are you sure Jack?" **

"**Yes Sam, and I was also thinking about taking care of the twins while you're at work, you know, house husband, it's just an idea." **

"**Can I think about it?" **

"**Sure." When they reached the cabin, Sam could see what it looked like from the truck's headlights. **

**He left the outside lights on before he left. They got out and then they got the kids out and carried them into the house. Sam followed Jack down to the bedroom where he put JJ into bed, taking his shoes off then pulling the covers back. Then he helped Sam put Dorothy into her bed. They gave the kids a kiss on the forehead and said their good nights before walking out the door leaving it partly open. **

"**Jack, where's the bathroom?" **

"**Here." He showed her the bathroom and toilet. **

"**Thanks." **

"**I'll go and get the bags in." **

"**Thanks Jack."**

**He turned and walked back into the living room area then outside where he got the bags in while Sam relieved herself and washed her hands. She then looked around to see a shower stall with a glass door with a hand basin next to it. She knew that the toilet was next door. When finished, she went to find Jack. She didn't have to look far; he was in the master bedroom. **

"**Hey, I put the kids' bags in their rooms and yours is here on the chair." **

"**Thanks." **

"**I'll go and lock up while I'll let you get change." **

"**Thanks." He walked out and closed the door behind him. **

**Sam walked over to her bag and opened it. She got what she wanted out and got changed. Then she looked around the room before getting into bed and waiting for Jack. When Jack returned, he opened the door and walked in, then he partly closed it before walking over to the set of drawers and taking his clothes off till he only had his boxers and tee shirt on. Then he walked over and climbed into bed. He looked at Sam. **

"**Sam, what's wrong?" **

"**I... should sleep in the kids' room." **

"**Why?" **

"**Well, I feel uncomfortable in this bed." **

"**Why, it feels comfortable to me." **

"**Jack, I mean…" then Jack realised what she was trying to say. **

"**Sam, relax! The bed is new, it arrived today, same as the kids' beds." **

"**You mean, that, it's new?" **

"**Yes, the other one was full of lumps and bumps any way, so I traded it in and got kids beds while I was at it." Sam then relaxed and lay down and snuggled into Jack arms. **

"**Sorry, I thought…" **

"**Hey, you and the twins are my future, Sam, just remember that, ok?" **

"**Ok, good!" He gave her a kiss, then he reached over and turned off the lights.**

"**Let's get some sleep, the kids will be awake early in the morning." **

"**Good idea." They both relaxed and closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**The next morning when the twins woke up, they didn't know where they were. They noticed their door was partly open, so they got out of bed and went looking for their mother. They found the toilet, so they took turns in relieving themselves, then they went and wash their hands since Jack built steps for them to use. **

**When finished, they looked round till they saw another door partly open. They opened it so they could see who was in bed. They smiled then ran and jumped on the bed and onto their parents, who quickly woke up then they heard giggling. **

"**JJ!" Jack said. **

"**Dorothy!" Sam said in shock. **

"**Morning mummy, daddy," they both said at the same time. **

"**Morning kids," Jack and Sam managed to move so they were leaning against the headboard. **

"**Sleep well?" Jack asked. **

"**Yep, but we didn't know where we were so we went looking for mummy and found you." **

"**AH, now that you have found us, who want's breakfast?" **

"**Me!" The kids said at the same time. **

"**Ok, how about you let mummy and me get up and dressed, then I can get us some breakfast, how does that sound?" **

"**Sounds good to me, Jack!" **

"**Ok," He picked up JJ, who was on top of him, and moved him over to Sam's side of the bed, then he got up and walked out the door to the toilet. **

**Then he went and washed his hands then had a shower and shave. When he walked back into the bedroom, the kids were in bed, one on each side of Sam talking to her. He went and got some clothes then walked out and back into the bathroom where he put them on. Then he went to get breakfast on. **

**When breakfast was ready, Sam and the kids walked out and sat around the table. Sam noticed that Jack had big thick cushions on two of the chairs for the kids so she picked the kids up and put them in the chairs and moved them towards the table. **

**Then she passed them their drinks. She walked over to see Jack cooking up scrambled eggs with onions and chopped up bacon and toast. **

"**Smells good," she said. **

"**Thanks, here's your coffee," he passed her a cup. **

"**Thanks, so what are the plans for today?" **

"**Show you and our kids around the cabin, go for a walk, fish… fish some more." Sam laughed. **

"**Sounds good to me." Then he leaned over and gave her a kiss and smile, then he turned back to the cooking. **

**A Few minutes later, they were all enjoying their breakfast. Afterwards, Sam and Jack did the dishes then he showed the three of them around the cabin while telling them stories about what he used to do when he was younger, which made them laugh. **

**Over the next two weeks they all had wonderful time. Jack took them to meet his family; his family loved them after they found out from Dorothy and Hannah about the twins. When they got to meet the three of them and talk to them and ask them questions, they were happy and could see how happy Jack was, that he had found happiness again after the loss of Charlie and Sara. Now, Sam and twins have filled his heart once more with love. **

**The day that Sam and the kids were leaving for Washington, Jack and Sam were in bed, talking. **

"**Sam, there's something I want to ask you, you don't have to give me an answer right now." She look at him. **

"**What is it Jack?" He rolled over to get something then rolled onto his side. He showed Sam the box then opened it. **

"**Samantha Carter, you and the kids are the best thing that has happened to me since Charlie died and I was divorced from Sara… Samantha Carter, will you become my wife?" **

"**Ok Jack… yes, yes I will marry you." She moved so she could wrap her arms around his neck so she could give him a passionate kiss. Then he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. **

"**Jack, it's perfect, it's just what I wanted, plain and simple." **

"**And white gold." **

"**True, thank you Jack!" She looked at it with a smile on her face. **

"**When would you like to get married?" **

"**Soon, if that is ok with you?" **

"**Sure, big or small?" **

"**Just family and closest friends." **

"**That's fine by me." Then they heard the twins. **

"**Well, shall we get up, since the twins are awake and up?" **

"**Sure." He gave Sam a kiss before they both got up. **

"**Jack, when are you coming back to Washington?" **

"**Wednesday. I need to get few things sorted out." **

"**Ok." Then they both kissed before getting up. **

**Jack went to see what the twins were doing while Sam went to have a shower. When he saw them reading, he went to get breakfast on for the four of them. When breakfast was ready, they all sat down and ate egg, onion and cheese omelettes that Jack cooked. After breakfast, Jack looked at Sam then at the kids. **

"**JJ, Dorothy, we have some good news to share with you." **

"**What is it daddy?" JJ asked. **

"**We are getting married!" Their eyes lit up and so did their smiles. **

"**Cool, when?" **

"**We haven't set a date yet, so are you guys happy with the news?" **

"**Yes!" they both said. **

"**Dorothy, you will have to wear a dress on the day." **

"**Do I have to?" she said whining. **

"**I'll tell you what, will you wear a dress if mummy wears a dress?" **

"**I want to wear pants." Sam smiled as she watched what was going on between father and daughter. **

"**I reckoned you would be beautiful wearing a dress, your hair done up and wearing a tiara!" **

"**You think so?" **

"**Cross my heart," he said as he did it. **

"**Pinkie promise?" She showed him her little finger, so he wrapped his finger around it. **

"**Pinkie promise," he said, smiling. Then he turned and looked at Sam who was smiling at them. **

"**Will there be cake, daddy?" JJ asked. Sam and Jack laughed. **

"**Yes son, there will be cake at the wedding." JJ and Dorothy smiled. **

"**Ok you two, let's get you both dressed, we are flying back to Washington this afternoon." **

"**Daddy, are you coming?" JJ asked. **

"**In a few days I will be, I need to get few things sorted out." **

"**Ok." Sam went to get the kids dressed while Jack took care of the dishes. **

**Jack helped sort the kid's bags out while Sam sorted out her bags. Then they left the cabin and drove back into the city where they had lunch in town, then went to the home where Jack shared the news with the family. They were all happy for him and Sam. **

**They spent an hour at the home before leaving for the airport. When they got there and the bags were sorted out, it was time. Jack gave the kids each a hug and kiss, then he gave Sam a hug and a kiss. **

"**See you in few days." **

"**Ok, these past two weeks have been wonderful Jack, and I do love the cabin, but I think it needs more room." **

"**I agree with you on that one." Then they kissed one more time. **

"**Till we meet again," Jack said. **

"**Till we meet again," Then they said their good byes. **

**Jack watched them leave till the plane took off, then he left to return back to his cabin and start drawing up anew design for the cabin. He was planning on making it double the size with more rooms for the family. **

**When Sam and the kids walked off the plane and into the terminal, Jacob was waiting for them. **

"**Grandad!" The kids said when they saw him. He smiled when he saw them and saw how relaxed Sam was. **

**He gave the kids a hug. "How are you both?" **

"**Good, we had heaps of fun up at daddy's cabin. We went fishing, swimming, walking and heaps of other things," JJ said smiling. **

"**Sounds like you did have fun." **

"**Daddy threw mummy in the lake because she broke a rule," Dorothy said. **

"**Really, well you can tell me all about it when we get you kids home, come on." He gave Sam a hug. **

"**You look happy and relaxed Sam." **

"**I am dad, I am." Jacob held onto the twins hands and they walked over to where the bags were. **

**Once they got the bags, they walked out of the airport and got into a taxi and left for Sam's place. When they got there and were inside, Sam went to take care of the bags while Jacob talked to the kids about their holiday. He was in the living room talking to them. **

"**Ok Dorothy, you were saying about Jack throwing Sam into the lake?" **

"**He did, she broke a rule and she was punished for it." **

"**What was the rule?" **

"**No giggling." **

"**Ah, so Sam giggled and he threw her into the lake?" **

"**Ah ha, he told us that we were scaring the fish away and I said no were not, then mum giggled. He told her not to giggle, she giggled again. Daddy put down his fishing rod and stood up from the dock and walked over to where mummy was sun bathing. He picked her up and carried her to the dock." Dorothy said. **

"**Mummy said she was sorry, daddy said too late, and he threw her into the lake." **

"**I bet Sam wasn't happy about that?" **

"**No, she splashed him with some water then she swam over to where we were and got out, walked on to the dock and pushed daddy into the lake. We laughed." **

"**I bet you did, sounds like you all had fun?" **

"**We did!" They talked and laughed when Sam walked into the room and stopped. She listened to what the kids were telling their grandfather. **

**They were telling him about Jack's family and what they were like, everything. **

"**Grandad, mummy and daddy are getting married and I have to wear a dress." Jacob was shocked, then he looked up. **

"**Sam, is it true?" She walked into the room and showed her father the ring that was on her finger. **

"**Yes dad, it is true… Jack and I are getting married. He told me that we three mean every thing to him after the loss of his son Charlie and the divorce from his wife. If it wasn't for us, he wouldn't be here." **

"**Meaning?" Sam looked at the twins. **

"**Kids, why don't you watch some TV while I talk to dad, ok?" **

"**Ok mum." Sam turned and walked out of the room. Jacob got up and followed her into the kitchen. **

"**Sam?" She turned around and looked at him. **

"**Jack's last mission was supposed to be a one way… with no return." **

"**Suicide mission?"**

"**Yes, when I found out about it, I was able to send photos and a note to him before the mission. It was the photo that convinced him that life is worth living. He somehow managed to return with all of his team except for one who didn't make it. When he returned, you know about the divorce?" **

"**Yes, so are you happy Sam, although you hardly know him?" **

"**Dad, I'll tell you what his grandmother told him years ago… it takes a lifetime to get to know one another." **

"**That's true, are you sure Sam?" **

"**Yes dad, I'm sure!" **

"**So long as he can make you and kids happy." **

"**He has dad, he has. We both have been through a lot in the last three years. That is the past, now is the future." He nodded **

"**Well, congratulations, but he hasn't asked me yet." Sam smiled. **

"**He will when he returns from his cabin, he's getting a few things sorted out before returning back home." **

"**Ok, have you called Mark yet?" **

"**Dad, he proposed to me this morning. I will call Mark tonight!" **

"**Ok!" **

"**Good… now, can you look after the kids for me, I need to get some food for here." **

"**Sure." **

"**Thanks, I'll be back soon as I can." **

"**Ok, kiddo." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out to the garage. **

**Jacob walked into the living room and stopped to see the kids watching TV and laughing at the DVD that they were watching. **

**An Hour and a half later, Sam returned with bags full of food and drinks. She put them away and got dinner on, then she went to check on the washing. Then she went to see what Jacob and the twins were up to. **

**She smiled when she saw them watching a DVD, so she left them alone while she went to check on dinner and to give her brother a call. **

"**Hello!" **

"**Hi Mark, it's Sam." **

"**Hi Sam, is every thing ok?" **

"**Yes, everything is fine, the kids and I just returned back from our holiday." **

"**Holiday, did you go on holiday, Sam? I'm shocked." **

"**Funny Mark, it was Jack's idea. He told the kids and I about his cabin he has up in Silver Creek, Minnesota, that is where we spent the two weeks." **

"**Ok, was he with you?" **

"**Jack, yes." **

"**Sam, I don't want to see you get hurt after Jonas," **

"**I know, and Jack's not like that Mark, he loves the kids." **

"**I know you told me before, but looks can be deceiving." **

"**Mark, I even spoke to his family. They are all happy that he has found happiness, but it will be a while before he gets over the loss of his son Charlie. JJ and Dorothy and I have given him that second chance to be a father." **

"**What are you saying Sam?" **

"**Jack asked me to marry him, I said yes." **

"**What?" Mark was shocked. **

"**Mark, please be happy for me and the kids, they love Jack." **

"**Sam, I don't know…" **

"**Mark, please, when we set a date, we hope that you and the family can come. It might be your only chance to see Dorothy wear a dress," she said smiling, thinking about what happened that morning during breakfast. **

"**Are you sure she's going to wear a dress Sam?" **

"**Yes, Jack convinced her to wear one on the day." **

"**How did he manage that and did it work?" **

"**Yes, and how, he said to her 'will you wear a dress if mummy wears one' and they made a pinkie promise. So there you go." **

"**Ah, well, it must have worked does she know that you are wearing a dress on the day?" **

"**She will." **

"**Well, let me know when it is and I'll bring the family, but I won't talk to dad." **

"**I understand Mark and thank you." **

"**You're welcome Sam, talk to you in few days then." **

"**Sure, give my love to the family." **

"**Will do Sam," then they hung up. **

**Sam was pleased that Mark and the family could make it. She went to check on dinner then the washing. **

**After dinner and the kids had their bath and were in bed sleeping, Jacob and Sam talked for the next hour and a half before Jacob left to go home himself. Sam went to bed after Jacob left. Jack stayed at his cabin for the night.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**The next morning, he went into the city to see the architects about the extensions on the cabin. He showed them the blue prints of the cabin and photos of it, then what he had in mind. When he finished talking to them and paid the deposit, he walked out knowing everything was going to be fine. **

**Then he went to see other contractors about other things he would like to have done to the cabin before he left to drive down to Colorado Springs. When he got there he stayed at the Cheyenne mountain resort. When he got to the hotel it was late at night. **

**Once he was in his room, he went straight to bed since it was a long day for him. The next morning after Jack had a shower, shave and breakfast; he left to go into town to real estate places to see what houses there were for sale. **

**By the end of the day, there were none that were what he was looking for, so he returned back to his hotel after he been to O'malley's for dinner. He thought about what sort of house Sam would like to have. He knew he wanted a house with a big back yard. All he could do was sleep on it. **

**The next morning he woke up with a smile on his face. So after he did his morning routine, he left to go to one of the real estate places to check out land that he saw was for sale. **

**When he checked out some of the land, he asked a lot of questions and then he picked one which he liked. He signed the papers then left to go to his lawyer after he gave him a call. His lawyer was able to see him straight away. When he got to the lawyer's office, he went in and spoke to his lawyer and he got everything sorted out and signed. When finished, he left to see builders who build log homes. **

**When he got to the place, he spoke to the manager about a house, so the manager showed him the different log homes there were. When he saw the one he liked, he spoke to the guy about extensions on to the house after he saw the photos and prints of what it looked like. **

**After spending two hours with the manager and a couple of designers, Jack was happy. After they roughly worked out the price, Jack agreed with the price, so Jack filled out the paper work and paid for it. Then he took the contracts to his lawyer then he went to get some late lunch and then he went visiting. **

**He went to see Sara, he knew he had to tell her about Sam and the twins. He knew she had a right to know before someone else told her. When he parked the truck up the driveway, he saw Sara walk out of the house. He got out of the truck and walked over to her. **

"**Sara." **

"**Hello Jack, what are you doing here?" **

"**Can we talk, there's something you should know." **

"**Come inside." Jack followed Sara up and into the house. **

**He noticed the house hadn't changed even though it had been almost a month since he was last there. They walked into the living room and sat down facing each other. **

"**Ok, what is it that you want to talk about?" **

"**Remember when I told you things that happened to me when I was a POW over in Iran?" **

"**Yes." **

"**The other prisoner Samantha Carter." **

"**Yes, have you been seeing her?" **

"**Yes, after I signed the divorce papers, I went looking for her… she had been trying to find me for the last three years." **

"**Why… what are you trying to tell me?" **

"**Sam had twins, one of each… they are mine." Jack saw the shocked look on Sara's face. **

"**You said she lost the baby!" **

"**I know, but how they survived, the doctors said it was a miracle since she lost a lot of blood from the bullet wounds before from the rapes. But somehow the kids survived." **

"**Are you sure that they are yours and she's not telling you that they are yours but they are someone else's?" **

"**I'm sure, she had tests done when they were born. Since the Air Force had my DNA, it came back a ninety seven percent probability since Sam asked to have it done. She told me she almost lost her career over what happened, till she passed the Chief of Staff her report on what really happened. He and the other top brass read it and asked Sam questions. They understood why we did what we did." He looked at her and watched her expressions change while he was talking. **

"**What are their names?" **

"**Dorothy Hannah and Jonathan Jacob, JJ for short." He pulled out his wallet and then the photo of the twins. He passed it to Sara. When she saw it, she gasped. **

"**JJ looks like Charlie." **

"**I know, except for the eyes. He and Dorothy have Sam's blue eyes." Sara nodded then she passed the photo back. **

"**What are you going to do, are you and… Sam going to share custody of the twins?" **

"**No… I've been living with her and the kids so I can spend time with them and to get to know them… and Sam." **

"**Are you going to marry her?" **

"**Yes, one day." **

"**Well, good luck Jack." **

"**Thanks." **

"**Look, I've got to get changed, I'm going out tonight." She stood up, then he did. **

"**Sure, I understand, look after yourself, Sara." **

"**You too, Jack," then he gave her a hug before he turned and walked out the door. **

**Jack returned back to Colorado Springs. He did some shopping then returned back to the hotel. He ordered room service and he had a quiet early night. **

**The next morning, he went to the lawyers to sign some papers. Then he left to go to Andy's place where he was leaving his wagon. Then he called for a taxi to take him to the airport. **

**A Few hours later, he opened the door to Sam's place and walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked upstairs to their room and put the bags on the bed then he walked downstairs again and into the kitchen where he made himself a drink. **

**Then he looked in the fridge and cupboards to see what Sam had, then he closed the doors and finished his coffee. Then he called a taxi and waited. While waiting, he looked in the phone book for car dealers. Once he got the one he wanted, he remembered the address and then he closed the telephone book and walked outside and locked the door just as a taxi showed up. **

**He got in and gave the driver an address, and then they were on their way to the car dealers. Jack got a SUV like the one in Colorado Springs, and then he went to do some shopping before returning back home. When he got home, he put the groceries away then got dinner on. While that was cooking, he went to sort out his bags and washing. **

**Once done, he walked back downstairs to check on dinner when he heard Sam's car pull up in the garage. He walked out to the garage and stopped when he saw Sam helping the kids out of their car seats. Dorothy looked when she saw who was at the door. **

"**Daddy!" She yelled then ran over to him. **

**He crouched down as she wrapped her arms around his neck, so he wrapped his arms and her waist. Then he saw JJ run over to him, so he moved Dorothy to one side so JJ could give him a hug. Then he picked them both up at the same time. **

**He looked at Sam, who was looking at him with a smile on her face. **

"**Hey, how was your day?" She walked over to him and gave him a kiss. **

"**Busy, you?" **

"**Same, come on, dinner will be ready in half an hour." **

"**Thanks." They walked inside and Jack put the kids on the ground. **

"**So kids, how was your day today?" **

"**Good, we had cake today." **

"**Cake?" he raised an eyebrow, then looked at Sam. **

"**Two of the children were having their birthday today." **

"**Ah," they walked into the kitchen area so Jack could check on dinner while talking to the kids. **

**Sam went upstairs to change then returned a few minutes later. They talked and laughed till dinner was ready. Later that night after kids were in bed sleeping, Sam was snuggling up to Jack's side while on the couch. **

"**Jack?" **

"**Yes, Sam." She turned to look at him. **

"**Dad knows about our engagement." **

"**And?" **

"**He's waiting for you to ask him." **

"**Ah, well then, I should go and see him sometime," Sam smiled. **

"**Yes, but I better warn you, he might threaten you." **

"**Don't worry, been through it before. Anyway, if I did hurt you, you and our kids would hurt me!" **

"**That is true, so did you manage to get everything sorted out?" **

"**Almost, but I might be away for two or three days at a time." **

"**Why?" **

"**Remember what we talked about a house in Colorado Springs?" **

"**Yes… you bought one?" **

"**Well yes and no, I'm getting one built, log home with all the latest gismos, solar panel to power the lights if there are power cuts, log gas fires for those romantic nights," Sam smiled. **

"**Gas hot water, the works." **

"**Wow, how big will the house be?" **

"**Four times bigger than this place. Plenty of bedrooms upstairs, in case we have any more kids, and guest bedrooms downstairs, a big basement, which will be turned into the kids play area on wet days or when they have friends over." **

"**Good idea, what else?" **

"**Games room with a pool table, a family room, triple garage, barbecue area, swimming pool… an office for you." **

"**Wow, how can you afford all of that on your pension?" **

"**Inheritance Sam, my family is wealthy…. I get five hundred thousand dollars every year from shares that were left to me, so by the time taxes and social security are taken out, I'm still left with heaps." **

"**Wow!" **

"**Yeah and I'm also having the cabin extended." **

"**Jack, are you sure?" **

"**Yes… so wedding dates, when and where would you like to get married?" **

"**How long will it take before the cabin extensions will be complete?" **

"**Well, once they get the permits and start working on the place… five, six weeks, why?" She turned to Jack. **

"**I would like to follow your family tradition. I would love to get married up at the cabin Jack, just like what your parents, grandparents and great grand parents have done before you." **

"**Are you sure Sam?" **

"**Yes, and at the restaurant we went to with the kids, that barbecue place?" **

"**Rudolph's Barbecue" **

"**Yes, I noticed they do catering." **

"**You would like for them to do our wedding food?" **

"**Yes, I know dad would love it." **

"**Well then, I've got a lot of calls to make tomorrow, now, date, when?" **

"**I was thinking the fifth of August." **

"**That's in seven weeks… sure that fine by me." **

"**Jack, are you sure? What do you want from this wedding?" **

"**You in a white dress." **

"**No!" She said **

"**Not white?" **

"**No, ivory." **

"**Ok, you and our daughter in ivory dresses and JJ in a blue tux and… chocolate wedding cake." Sam laughed **

"**Well then, what sort of cake would you like to have?" **

"**Cake is cake to me," he said smiling at her. She hit him lightly on the arm. **

"**Jack!" **

"**Well how about round with those weird squiggling all over it?" **

"**Lose lase it's called Jack, and yes, I like it also, what about on top?" **

"**Family heirloom, Irish Heart Framed Trinity Knot cake topper, Sara didn't want it on top of the cake, she wanted a bride and groom." **

"**Ok," Sam said.**

"**What about the wedding?" **

"**Church." **

"**Oh, well at least I'm different." **

"**True and since you've already taken two weeks off, if you like, we could have our honeymoon later when you can get some time off." **

"**Are you sure Jack?" **

"**Yes, and we can ask your dad to look after the twins while we are away." **

"**I would like that Jack." **

"**Good!" they talked about other things for half an hour before they went to bed for the night.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**The next morning while kids were at day care and Sam was at work, Jack made some phone calls to get things sorted out for the wedding. He even called his parents about the date and where it was going to be, knowing that they would pass the message on to everyone else. **

**By the time he finished making the phone calls and did some house work, it was lunchtime. he went and made himself a couple of sandwiches and a cup of coffee. After he had that, he did some more housework and made some more calls and then got dinner on. **

**That night after the kids was in bed, Sam brought out a book on different wedding invitation samples. They went though them together and they decided on having a moon and stars wedding invitations. Once that was sorted out, they started making a list of who to invite. **

**Jack had already made a list for his side of the family, so all that needed to be done was Sam's side. Sam wrote down her family and friends' names, then she went over the list and added some more names. **

**Once they knew how many to invite, they knew how many invitations needed to go out. The next day, Jack took the sample book back to the shop and showed them which ones he and Sam wanted and what was to be put on the wedding invitations. **

**When that was sorted out and paid for, he went to do some shopping and paid some bills before returning back home. **

**The next six weeks had been busy for both Jack and Sam with getting wedding things sorted out. Jack did talk to Jacob the weekend he returned back from Colorado Springs. **

"**Jacob, I would like to have your blessing in marrying Sam?" **

"**Jack, I know you're a good man, but if you ever hurt her or the kids!" **

"**I know what will happen to me," he interrupted. **

"**Good, but just remember!" **

"**I know!" **

"**Then, welcome to the family, son!" **

"**Thanks Jacob!" **

"**Call me dad." **

"**Not yet," he said smiling, Jacob laughed. **

"**So, Sam told me how you managed to get Dorothy to wear a dress. I'm looking forward to seeing her wear a dress." **

"**I've got my ways," he said, smiling. **

"**Ok, well, we shall see." They both smiled. **

**Jack went to Colorado Springs to check on how the house was coming along. While there, he used his truck and stayed at a hotel for the night. The next day, he drove up to Silver Creek to check on the extensions on the cabin and removal of bushes and trees so the place looked bigger. When he looked around, he could see what was happening to the place. **

**He spoke to the foreman and manager as well and looked around for the next half-hour before leaving them to carry on with their work. He drove to Minneapolis for the night then drove back to Colorado Springs the next day. He stayed in a hotel room for the night then he flew back to Washington the next day. **

**The week before the wedding, Sam was having her hens night, so Jacob looked after the twins since Jack flew to Colorado Springs to check on the house then to Silver Creek. Jack didn't want a bucks night since he had one once before. He went to see the cabin. **

**When he saw it, he was amazed with what they did to it. They moved the door from where it was since the cabin was now twice the size and one and a half times longer. The door was moved to the middle on the front end of the house. Jack saw the new roof since he was planning on replacing the old tiles. **

**The grounds were three times bigger than before. The driveway, which looped in a teardrop, had new gravel on it. Where the trees, overgrown shrubs, and stumps were removed, there was now grass and plants around the edging with gates for the walkways in and around the cabin. He noticed that at the edge of the tree line and driveway was a roof archway with a trellis and climbing roses on each side. **

**The old roof from the house was used on the archway. It was fifteen meters wide and twenty meters high so a truck could go under it. He walked around the cabin to see a wood and tool shed had been built which made him smile. He went to see what was in the shed. **

**There was nothing in there, but there would be, he knew that the wood shed would need wood in it just in case he and the family spent some time during the winter months for the holidays. After he looked around the outside of the place, he was happy. **

**Then he unlocked the door since he picked up the key from the contractors. He walked inside to see what had been added. What used to be the living room, kitchen and dining room in one was now a kitchen and dining room. The kitchen had an extra bench and cupboards since there were only five cupboard doors before, and now there were nine. **

**He walked down to the bedroom. He walked into the old master bedroom to see it was half again the original size with it's own unsuit. He checked out the other rooms in the cabin. The bathroom was half the size again with a new bigger shower. **

**He checks out the bedrooms, there was the one where the twins slept and three new rooms with another bathroom added. There were two hot water cylinders next to each other, the old one was replaced and now there were two. One was for the master bedroom and kitchen, the other was for the other two bathrooms. **

**They were shelves built around the two hot water cylinders for sheets, towels, and other things for when they stayed there. After he finished looking around the cabin, he was pleased with the upgrade. **

**When he returned back to Washington, he took photos of the cabin to show Sam. When she saw the changes, she was shocked. **

"**Jack, are you happy with the changes?" **

"**Yes, you?" **

"**So long as you're happy, I'm happy" **

"**That's good to know." Then he gave her a kiss. **

**Sam and Jacob were able to get Friday off since the wedding was the next day. The five of them flew to Minneapolis where they were staying at the 'Grand Hotel' in Minneapolis. When they got there in a limo, Jack spoke to the guy from the front desk for a minute and filled out the papers. When he was done, he turned around and walked over to them. He passed a key to Jacob and Sam. **

"**Here you go." **

"**Thanks, Jack." Jacob said. **

"**Thanks, so what can we do after we put our bags in the rooms?" **

"**We can go shopping before we go and meet mum and dad at 'Perkins' family restaurant which isn't too far from the hotel" **

"**Sounds good to me, come on then, let's go" they walked to the elevators, following bell boys. **

**Sam and kids had one room while Jack had a different room for the night. Once they got their bags sorted out, they met back downstairs twenty minutes later. They walked around the streets and did some shopping for a couple of hours before returning back to the hotel to drop off their shopping and get changed before leaving again. **

**They walked down to where the restaurant was, which was a ten minute walk away. When they walked in, they could smell the food. Jack spoke to a guy who checked the book, then he got a waitress to show them to a table. **

**When they got closer, Jack smiled when he saw his parents there. He gave his mum a hug and kiss on the cheek then shook his father's hand. Then Sam gave them both a hug then introduced Jacob to them. Then the twins gave them a hug before they sat down at the table. **

**Jack and Sam put the twins in their high chairs, which were brought over for them. They talked, while eating and drinking, for the next four hours. The twins fell asleep in their parents' laps during the evening. **

**When it was getting late, Jack paid for the dinner and drinks before they all said their good nights before they went their separate ways. When they walked into the hotel and into the elevator, the first stop was Jacob's floor. He said his goodnight to them before he stepped out of the elevator before it closed. **

**When it reached Sam's floor, Jack followed Sam down to her room where she managed to unlock the door and open it. Jack followed Sam into the room, closing the door behind him, and then he followed Sam into one of the rooms where the twins were sleeping. **

**They pulled back the covers and lay the twins down on the bed then removed their shoes. Then they pulled the blankets over them, kissed them goodnight before walking out of the room turning the lights off and partly closing the door. **

**They walked back to the main door when Jack turned around and pulled Sam towards him and gave her a kiss. When they broke apart, they looked at each other. **

"**Well, I better go" **

"**I know." **

"**I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow afternoon," he said smiling. **

"**Same here, night Jack." **

"**Night Sam, sweet dreams." **

"**You too." They both kissed before Jack opened the door and walked out closing the door behind him. **

**Then he walked down to his room, which was three doors down from Sam's. **

**The next morning, Jack went to have his hair cut done first thing in the morning. Then he returned back to his room where he got changed and went down to the gym to work out for couple of hours. Then he returned back to his room where he had a shower and a shave. Then he ordered room service for an early lunch. **

**When Sam got up, the twins were already up, so she got them in the bath. When they were having fun in the tub, she ordered some breakfast for them. When it arrived, so did Jacob. **

"**Morning Sam, how are you feeling?" **

"**Good, the kids are having their bath." **

"**Ah, well. I'll go and check on them." **

"**Thanks, I'm heading off. See you in three hours with them." **

"**Ok, enjoy your spa." **

"**Thanks, dad." Then she walked out of the room when she heard, **

"**Ok, who put water on the floor?" She smiled as she closed the door. **

**Sam walked down to where the spa was. She spent the next three hours enjoying her spa treatment. When she finished, Jacob showed up with the twins. They went to the hairdresser where JJ got his hair cut first. **

**When he was done, Jacob got his done, then he and JJ left to go up to his room where they were having lunch, then they were going to get ready. Sam and Dorothy were getting their hair done and Sam was getting her make up done. **

**When they were done, they thanked the staff before leaving to return to their room where Sam ordered lunch for them both. After lunch, Sam got Dorothy ready. When she was dressed, Sam smiled while looking at her. **

"**Mummy, where is your dress?" **

"**It's here." She walked over and got her dress out, then she got herself dressed. **

**Once she was almost done, all she needed to do was wait for her father and son to show up. When they did, a few minutes later, Jacob was shocked when he saw Sam in her wedding gown. **

"**Sam, you look beautiful!" **

"**Thanks dad, ah can you help zip me up?" **

"**Sure!" he stepped around Sam and pull the zipper up and hooked the hooks in place, then he stepped around and saw her again. **

"**Sam, you do look beautiful!" **

"**Thanks dad!" Then he looked at Dorothy. **

"**Dorothy, you look beautiful in your dress!" **

"**Do you think so Grandpa?" **

"**Yes, you do!" She smiled at him, which he did in return. He looked at Sam. **

"**Ready?" **

"**Yes!" Then she picked up her bouquet of roses since they were delivered just as Sam and Dorothy returned back to their room for lunch. **

**Dorothy picked up her small basket of roses, then they walked out of the room and downstairs and outside to a waiting limo. **

**When they walked out into the foyer, the staff and guests smiled when they saw the three of them together. Once they were in the limo, they were on their way to Silver Creek. **

**After Jack had his brunch, he got dressed in his dress blues and left to head to Silver Creek in a limo which he had booked six weeks earlier. When the limo stopped at his cabin, he could see people milling around the place getting things set up. **

**He got out of the limo and thanked the driver before walking to his cabin and unlocking and opening the door. He opened the windows to let some air in then he went to relieve himself and wash his hands. **

**Then he walked outside and looked around to see what had been done to the place for the wedding. He saw the open tent where the wedding reception would be held. There were tables and chairs already set up. **

**There were workers setting up the tablecloths, glasses, cutlery, centrepieces, and everything. He saw the bridal table being set up at the same time. **

**He walked around the cabin to see chairs being set up for the main wedding. There was a green long carpet, like grass, set up so that Sam didn't get her train dirty on the grass. There was the archway up the front with roses through it. **

**He looked around the place then he walked out to the dock looking over the pond thinking about what was going to happen in an hour and a half. He was also thinking about Charlie and how much his missed him. He was thinking what Charlie said when he was JJ's and Dorothy's age,**

"_**Dad, when am I going to get a brother or sister?" **_

"_**One day sport, one day," he said smiling. **_

"_**I hope so, cause I would love to have a brother or sister!"**_

"**Now you've got both Charlie," he said to himself. **

"**I know, dad." He turn around to see Charlie standing there on the dock, he looked around to see no one else around, then he looked at his son. **

"**Charlie" **

"**Yes dad, it's me, . I am happy that I've got a brother and a sister." **

"**Are you, even though they are your half brother and sister?" **

"**Yes… I'm happy that Sam, JJ and Dorothy make you happy, dad" **

"**Same here, sport." **

"**Dad, tell them about me, will you?" **

"**Yes, yes I will!" **

"**I hope so… be happy dad!" **

"**I will son." **

**Then he heard his name being called out, so he looked up at the cabin then down again to see that Charlie was gone. He looked up to the cabin to see his mum standing on the porch of the cabin, she walked down to where Jack was. **

"**There you are." **

"**Sorry mum, been thinking." **

"**About what, dear?" **

"**Charlie. How I remember when he was JJ's and Dorothy's age, how he asked for a brother or a sister. He asked Sara and me every year after that till… the accident." **

"**Well, he's got a brother and a sister now." **

"**I know mum, so what do you think of the place now?" He changed the subject, his mother noticed it also. **

"**It's big, I'm sure the rest of the family will think so also." **

"**I hope so to. Where are the rest of the family?" **

"**Some of them are here, come on, guests will be showing up in few minutes." **

"**Ok." They walked off the dock and up to the cabin where Jack saw his father and grandparents.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**He gave them a hug then they talked till cars and limos showed up. While he went to greet the guests, his parents and grandparents walked through the cabin, checking the place out. When one limo showed up and a family got out of it, he saw the husband picking up a three year old boy and the wife carrying a baby and baby bag. **

**Jack walk over to them. **

"**Hello." **

"**Hi, you must be Jack? I'm Mark, Sam's brother." Jack smiled at him. **

"**Hi! It's good to meet you at last Mark, thanks for coming." **

"**Sam didn't tell me you're in the Air Force." **

"**Retired." **

"**Oh, this is Jim, my son, my wife Rose, and our daughter Katie." **

"**Hi! It's nice to meet you." **

"**You too, Jack. You've got a lovely place here." **

"**Thank you." They shook hands. **

"**If you will follow me, I'll show you around the cabin and show you where you can change Katie and breast feed her if you need to." **

"**Thank you Jack." They walked up and into the cabin. **

"**Wow, it's lovely in here!" **

"**Thank you. I've had this place extended because of the family and it's been in the O'Neill Family for five generations." **

"**Sam said that this place is big?" **

"**Over two hundred acres, all forest as you would have seen." **

"**Yeah." Jack showed them around, and then they walked outside where he introduced them to his parents. **

**Then he excused himself since more guests showed up. **

**When it was time, Jack stood up at the front with the minister waiting for the bridal party. **

**When the limo stopped not far from the cabin, Jacob got out first then he helped JJ and Dorothy get out, then Sam. Once Sam was out, she looked at the cabin for the first time since she was last there. **

"**Wow, Jack wasn't joking when he said the cabin was twice the size." **

"**You think so Sam?" **

"**Yep, come on, kids, dad." They walked around to where everyone was then stopped at the side of the cabin. **

"**Ok JJ, Dorothy, remember what to do?" **

"**Yes, mummy." **

"**Good." then she looked at the guy who was holding up the microphone so she knew he was the DJ that Jack hired. Sam gave him the nod, then he walked over to where the music was and started playing it. **

"**Ok, go on you two!" They watched them walk up the aisle. **

**A few minutes later, the music started and everyone stood up and turned to see JJ and Dorothy walk down the aisle.**

**When Jack saw them, he smiled. JJ was wearing a blue suit like the color of an Air Force uniform. When he saw Dorothy, his smile got wider when he saw her wearing an ivory satin dress with chiffon overlay with a poly flower waistline. The dress went down till it was a centimetre off the ground. **

**She was wearing an 18ct gold heart-shaped pendant that Sam got for her and a butterfly tiara that Sam said Dorothy had chosen herself. She was carrying a small basket with roses in it and JJ was carrying a round ivory silk cushion with rings tied on to it. **

**When they saw Jack, they smiled at him, which he did in return. When they reached the front, they stood where they were supposed to. Then the music changed. Everyone stood up and turned to see Sam and Jacob walking around the corner of the cabin. When they stepped onto the carpet, Sam dropped the end of her train while walking down the aisle. **

**When Jack saw her, his smile got even bigger. She was wearing a scoop neckline, sleeveless gown with a small amount of beadwork scattered across the bodice and skirt with a formal cathedral detachable train accented by a large bow across the attachment. **

**She was wearing a pearl necklace, which he knew belonged to her mother. She was wearing a silver crystal loop heart tiara and veil. When she walked up to him, Jacob shook Jack's hand then gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, and then he put her hand into his. **

**Then he walked over and sat down. Then the twins walked over to him and they sat down on each side of Jacob. Then the wedding ceremony began. Half an hour later, they were husband and wife. Everyone cheered when they both hugged and kissed. Once everyone settled down, Sam and Jack signed the papers, then Mark and one of Jack's sisters signed the papers as their witnesses since they both were boh asked two weeks earlier. Once everything was done, everyone heard, **

"**I'm pleased to introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill!" Everyone clapped as the music started. **

**Jack and Sam held on to each other's hand as they walked down the aisle. Then Jacob did with the twins. Then Jack's parents followed when everyone else got up and mingled. Some of the guests congratulated them and commented on the twins. After the photos were taken, Jack looked down at Dorothy. **

"**Dorothy, you look beautiful in your dress!" **

"**Does mummy look beautiful in her dress?" **

"**Yes, she does," he said smiling. **

"**Come on, let's go and get a drink," Sam said as they walked over to see a waiter walking around with tray that had glasses of champagne. **

**Sam and Jack walked over to the bar that was set up and got the twins a drink, then got themselves a drink. They stayed with the twins till they finished their drink. Then they walked over to where Mark and the family was. **

"**Sam, you look beautiful!" **

"**Thanks Mark." After they hugged, he looked down at JJ and Dorothy. **

"**JJ, you look great in your suit." **

"**Thank you, Uncle Mark." Then he looked at Dorothy. **

"**You look like a princess and beautiful." **

"**Thank you, Uncle Mark." **

"**Mark, can you watch the kids for a minute? I need Jack help remove the train." **

"**Sure thing Sam." they walked over and into the cabin. **

**They walked down to the master bedroom where Jack closed the door behind him, then he stepped forward till he was standing in front of Sam. He wrapped his arms around her as she did back, then they both kissped. **

"**Well, Mrs O'Neill, how do I take this train off you?" He walked around the back and look at the back. **

"**There are hooks under the bow." He moved the bow till he saw the hooks, then he unhooked the bow then pulled it away to see that the train was connected to the bow. **

"**Thanks." She turned around and took the train from Jack and lay it on the bed. Then she turned till she was standing in front of him again. They both kissed once more. **

"**We should go and see what our kids are up to." **

"**Knowing Dorothy, her dress will be dirty by now," Sam said smiling. **

"**Well, there is only one way to find out." They both kissed once more then they walked out of the room then outside. They mingled till dinner was ready. Everyone enjoyed themselves over the next few hours. **

**The young kids and babies slept inside the cabin while the parents were having lots of fun. Some of the parents took turns in checking on the kids and babies before returning back to the party. Sam and Jack had an eight layer chocolate cake with white frosting and lose lace over it with the family cake topper on top. **

**When it was time to leave, they said goodbye to everyone as they ran to the waiting limo as family threw rice over them. Once they were in the limo, they leaned back as the limo driver got in and drove them back to the Minneapolis hotel. **

"**What a night!" **

"**Yeah, sure was a good wedding!" **

"**It sure was, everyone enjoyed themselves." **

"**Yeah, I'm pleased everyone came." **

"**True, and having a big family photo taken all five generations!" **

"**I know, as least everyone still can carry on partying." **

"**Yeah." "Sam, there is some thing I want to ask you." She turned and looked at him. **

"**Did you and Jonas ever…?" **

"**No, not since what happened in Iran," he nodded. **

"**If you don't want to tonight, I can wait till you're ready." **

"**I understand Jack," she snuggled up to his side again. **

"**Sam, where would you like to go for our honeymoon?" **

"**Some place where I can wear my bikini." **

"**Ok, well that gives me some ideas." They talked till the limo stopped outside the hotel front entrance. **

**When they got out, they thanked the driver before walking into the hotel and up into Sam's room. When they walked into the room, they noticed Jack bags were already there. **

"**Jack, can you unzip me please?" **

"**Sure." she turned around and he unzipped her. **

"**Thanks, I'll be couple of minutes." **

"**Ok." Then she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. **

**Jack took his uniform off and hung it up, then he pulled back the covers and got into bed and waited for Sam. When Sam was in the bathroom, she took her dress and petticoat off and hung them up in the bag. Then she took her tiara off and put that in the box and hung the veil up, then she took the pearls off and put them back in their box then she did her nightly routine. **

**When she was ready, she walked to the door and opened it, then turned off the light as she walked into the bedroom. When Jack heard the door open, he turned and smiled when Sam walked out then stopped. Jack got out of bed and walked over to her. They looked at each other up and down. They were both naked. **

**When Jack looked into her eyes, he cupped her face then gave her a kiss then he scooped her up in his arms. Then he walked over to the bed, he lay Sam down on it then he lay on top of her with out breaking eye contact then he bent down and kissed her. **

**It became passionate then they made love. Jack let Sam do what she wanted so she wouldn't be afraid. They both made love twice, first time with Sam on top, then Jack. Afterwards, Jack turned off the lights and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. **

"**Sam, are you ok?" **

"**Better than ok Jack, you were incredible." She knew he would be smiling. **

"**That's good to know, let's get some sleep cause in the morning before brunch, I'm going to make you scream like you did tonight." **

"**Oh, I'll make you scream too Jack!" **

"**Oh, I'm counting on it." They both kissed then closed their eyes and fell into peaceful sleep. **

**Epilogue **

**Nine months after they were married, Connor Charlie was born. He had blond hair and brown eyes. **

**Two months later Jack was pulled out of retirement and Sam was transferred to the SGC two days after Apophis came through the gate. By that time, the log home was built and passed inspection. After the family moved to Colorado Springs, Sam sold her house in Washington. **

**Six months later, the base closed cause of the broca virus. Jack seduced Sam in her lab. They both made wild passionate love for three hours before Janet and her team knocked them out and put them in a cell together since they were married. After the cure was found and every thing return back to normal, they went to find missing two team members from SG3. When they got them back, Daniel broke his leg and since SG1 hadn't had any time off, General Hammond granted them three weeks off. **

**So Jack spoke to General Hammond about Sam taking time off as well since she worked in the labs. Jack told the General that they hadn't had their honeymoon, so the General granted Sam that time off which pleased Jack **

**He called his parents about looking after the kids while he and Sam went on their belated honeymoon. Then he called to make the booking. Then he went to see Sam who was leaving to get some lunch. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder then carried her out of the SGC. **

"**Jack, put me down!" **

"**Nope, we are going on our long awaited honeymoon for three weeks." **

"**What about our kids, where are you taking me?" **

"**Already taken care of. Need anything from your locker?" **

"**Yes, my clothes and purse." **

"**Ok, we have fifteen minutes to get off base." He walked down to the locker room with the personnel looking at him and who he had over his shoulder. **

"**But Jack, I have a lot of work to do." **

"**It will be there when you return." **

**When they got to the locker room, he put Sam down and then gave her a kiss. Then she turned and walked in then walked out wearing civilian clothes five minutes later to see him already changed. They both left together and headed to the grocery store then home. **

**Since they had three hours before picking up the kids, they both went to bed and made love till it was time. Jack went to pick up the kids. When he returned his parents were there. **

**The next morning, Jack and Sam left for a two week honeymoon in Tahiti. **

**Eight months later Patrick Morris and Thomas Andrew were born. Thomas had blue eyes and Pat had brown eyes at the same time, both Jack and Sam were promoted. General Hammond retired and Jack took over the SGC. **

**Three months later, they meet Thor, an Asgard, that Jack met a year earlier after he received a download from an alien device. The Goa'uld wanted to meet SG1 and Sam, because the Asgard wanted to have Earth as an Asgard protected planet. The Goa'uld didn't know why the Asgard wanted Earth. So, after everything was agreed and the Goa'uld were gone, Sam asked, **

"**Thor, why do the Asgard want to protect Earth?" **

"**Because of O'Neill" **

"**Me, why?" **

"**When you came to us, we tested you and found you carry a gene that one of the four races have. After you came to my home planet and we found out who you were and where you were from, we became interested, so we sent scientists here to see if there are any more like you and there are." **

"**What do you mean more like Jack?" Daniel asked. **

"**O'Neill is part ancient." **

"**What?" They all said. **

"**You're saying that Jack has the ancient gene?" Sam asked. **

"**Yes, we had your children checked also. They all have the ancient gene. It is passed down from generation to generation." **

"**How many have the ancient gene?" Daniel asked. **

"**Twelve percent of your planet has it. The more children they have, more will have the gene." **

"**Thanks for telling us this, Thor!" Jack said. **

"**There is more, the ones with the ancient gene would be… smart as you call it." Jack and Sam looked at each other then turned to Thor. **

"**Thor, our children are bright for their age, are you saying it's the gene that's causing them to be smart?" **

"**Yes, they can hold more information than a normal human can." **

"**Wow, by how much?" Daniel asked. **

"**Fifteen percent!" **

"**That's a lot," Jack said. **

"**Thanks for telling us this Thor. Just one more thing, what about age?" **

"**The ones with the gene will live to about one hundred of your years." **

**Jack and Sam looked at each other, thinking of his great, great grandmother, who was almost one hundred years old. **

"**Thanks for telling us Thor." **

"**You are most welcome, I must depart." **

"**You're welcome back here any time," Jack said. Then Thor was gone in a bright light. **

**Jack and Sam now know that most of Jack's family will to be one hundred years old and now they know that will happen to him and their children.**

**Eighteen months later, Grace was born. After Grace was born, Sam had her tubes cut since they didn't want any more children. **

**Jack did take the family to Charlie's grave when they were older, he did tell them about their half brother, and what he was like, so they would know. **

**Sara did remarry three years after Jack told her about the twins, she and her new husband had a daughter, and Charlotte knows about Charlie, Jack Sam and the kids. **

**The End**


	17. Author Notes

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Till we Meet Again**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
